Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix
by Titano Man XIII
Summary: While training for the journey they'll take in three years. Aeros, Ignis, Kokoro, Kaya, and Terra are sent to the city of Midgar to aid the rebel group known as AVALANCHE fight against Shinra only to end up fighting to save the world! Set during time-skip in DD:KH. Rated M for violence, language, and suggestive content. Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII cross-over.
1. Chapter 1: Bombing Mission

Titano Man XIII: Hello again Lost Lambs of fan fiction world! If you've read Dark Destiny: Kingdom Hearts then you probably saw this coming and have probably asked for it too. Maybe not.

Tifa: So we're finally getting involved?

Titano Man XIII: Yep!

Yuffie: Awesome! That means people are going to see my greatness.

Titano Man XIII: Actually You, Cid, and Aerith aren't going to be in this story.

Yuffie: What?!

Titano Man XIII: I have to keep this world within the Kingdom Hearts universe. So that means that you can't be on Gaia during VII and Advent Children if you're in Traverse town at the time. It won't fit with the timeline.

Yuffie: Crap.

Titano Man XIII: Yeah so that means that I have to put in another character to fill your spot as well as Aerith's and Cid's. Probably with a few OCs and other characters.

Cid: Well that sucks.

Titano Man XIII: yeah but it can't be helped. Anyways, let's roll the disclaimer!

Aerith: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, BlazBlue, or Final Fantasy VII. So please don't sue him or anything.

Titano Man XIII: Thank you. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter One: Bombing Mission**

The scene opens to show the ever expanding eternity known as outer space.

The camera panned around the endless expanse for several minutes.

Soon the light of the stars vanished leaving everything in darkness.

A light then appeared, flowing through the darkness like a river through the forest.

The visage of a young woman soon appeared as the scene began to zoom out.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Opening- Bombing Mission**

The woman was kneeling in an alley-way in front of a fuse box that was giving of odd green sparks. The sparks floated lazily in the air for several moments before fading away.

The brunette stood up and clasped her hands together in prayer.

The woman had long brown hair that was drawn back into a thick plait with a large pink ribbon holding it together and she had deep emerald-green eyes. She wore a soft pink bandeau dress with silver linings and a split along the front, a cropped, shoulder-less jacket with puffed sleeves, as well as a pair of pink and silver pointed high-heeled boots.

She unclasped her hands and walked out of the alley with a basket filled with flowers in her hands.

As the flower girl walked onto a busy street the camera began to zoom out and up until it gave a bird's eye view of a massive city with a giant building in the center suspended a mile above the ground. This city, known as Midgar, is the world's capital city and home base of the Shinra Electric Power Company.

A spotlight from the tower flashed over the screen and a logo that resembled a comet or a meteor streaking through the atmosphere appeared as the story's name appeared in front of it.

**Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix  
**

The camera hung in the sky for a moment before a set of train wheels flashed onto the screen for a split second. The camera then began to move towards another part of the city as the train flashed onto the screen again. The train flashed onto the screen two more times as the camera came to a rest at a train stop just as said train came to a stop.

Two Shinra security guards clad in red uniforms stood watch as the train pulled in.

Within moments of the train stopping a figure jumped onto the platform from their perch on top of the train.

One of the guards noticed this and moved to apprehend the intruder but the figure grabbed the guard's outstretched arm and Judo-flipped him over their shoulder. The guard was knocked out when he hit the ground.

The second guard went to aid his comrade, but a second figure jumped down from the train and gave him a fierce kick to the solar plexus, knocking him out cold.

A third and more portly figure jumped down from the train and the three figures ran to a nearby staircase just as a fourth and much burlier figure came from the train and onto the platform.

The fourth figure looked to the train and motioned for the rest of the group to come down.

The first was a boy around the age of thirteen with slicked back, spiky, dark brown hair and deep azure eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved muscle shirt that hugged his torso and showed off all of his muscles, a silver necklace with an azure gemstone on it, long light gray pants, black fingerless gloves, black and gray sneakers, and a large light gray, long-sleeved, hooded sweater wrapped around his waist. Strapped to his back was a large pitch-black scythe.

The scythe's blade and handle were pitch-black with thin red lines all over it that resembled lightning arcing across the skies. At the very top of the handle, where the blade met the handle, was an object that consisted of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. At the base where the long, curved, obsidian-colored blade met the handle was a large piercing red jewel that glowed ominously with power. Electricity arched all over the weapon.

The second figure jumped down and was revealed to be a boy around the age of thirteen with spiky, bright red hair and bright emerald-green eyes. He wore a silver necklace, but with a red gemstone on it, a white tee-shirt under an open long-sleeved, red jacket with white linings and a white hood, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. Strapped to his waist was a pure white sword.

The sword's appearance resembled that of the fabled Master Sword, where the guard resembled a pair of unfurled angelic wings, though there were four claw-like protrusions coming out of the wings. (Think Reshiram's arms/wings.) The entire blade of the sword was completely white with thin blue lines going down the length of the blade through the middle. The hilt of the blade was white also with two silver bands wrapped around it. The very base of the hilt appeared to resemble a sort of jet turbine or an unlit torch. In the middle of the guard, near the base of the blade was a striking blue jewel that glowed with power and light.

The third figure appeared on the platform. The figure was a girl around the age of fourteen with medium-length snow-white hair that was parted at the right with a light-blue ribbon tied into a small bow on a bang that framed the left side of her face and heterochromia: with her right eye being a deep sapphire-blue and the left being a rich ruby-red. She wore a white, long-sleeved, button-up blouse underneath an unbuttoned, black, two-tailed jacket, similar to ones worn by most butlers, a pair of white gloves, a black knee-length skirt, thigh-length white leggings, and a pair of low-heeled black dress-shoes. The top three buttons of her blouse were undone, showing a generous amount of cleavage from her surprisingly large breasts.

The girl moved several strands of hair that had come loose back into place.

A fourth figure jumped down and stepped into the light to reveal themselves to be a well-endowed girl around the age of fourteen with long, mid-back length silver hair and cyan colored eyes with cat-like pupils. She wore a white, long sleeved, midriff length jacket over an equally white halter top cut to expose her abdomen. She wore a white, mid-thigh length skirt with black biker shorts underneath, and a pair of white, shin length heeled boots. Tied loosely around her neck was a cyan ribbon. Strapped to her waist was a katana with a white sheath.

A fifth figure arrived and stepped forward revealing them to be a man. The man's appearance was modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He was a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. His clothing consisted of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wore a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wore a pair of black gloves with a red shells on the backs of the hands. His right arm was prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shells on his gloves open up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wore a pair of black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also had a black birthmark on the center of his chest. Though it was currently not visible. Holstered onto his back was a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade.

The final figure cartwheeled off of the train and landed on the platform in a crouch.

The figure was a man around the age of twenty-one and stood at 5'7" with spiky blond hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore the standard uniform for 1st Class SOLDIER: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He wore brown boots and gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder. Holstered onto the man's back was a massive sword that was nearly as long as he was tall.

As the blond stood the burly figure spoke.

"C'mon newcomers. Follow me." the figure said in a though male voice before he ran towards the stairs at the end of the platform.

Everyone nodded and followed the man with the blond and the silvernette trailing behind due to the girl picking one of the knocked out guard's pocket.

The duo ran down the platform until two Shinra infantrymen clad in blue uniforms came down the stairs at the other end and barred their path.

The man, who we will refer to as the Ex-SOLDIER for now drew his massive blade and entered his battle stance.

The silver-haired girl drew her blade prepared for battle.

* * *

"Maurice! T-that guy's wielding a sword as big as he is! He might be a little out of our league!" one of the infantrymen said nervously.

"Relax Kenneth." Maurice said dismissively. "These two brought swords to a gunfight, for Ifrit's sake!" he said as he began firing his machine gun at the two intruders.

The Ex-SOLDIER and the girl dodged the bullets and moved to attack.

"We just need to keep them in sight, spray them with bullets, and then we'll..." Maurice said just before Kenneth was cut down by the Ex-SOLDIER in one attack. "Kenneth!" he shouted in shock.

The girl then went in to make her move.

"He... He just proposed to his girlfriend yesterday!" Maurice said as he started backing away. "Oh God! Sir, madam, please! I've got a wife and kids! I won't tell anyone! I swea-aagh!" he said just before he was struck down by the silver-haired swordswoman.

"And zero fucks were given that day." the girl said she sheathed her katana and moved a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Let's get moving." the blond-haired man said as he re-holstered his sword and began to move on ahead.

"I guess he's the serious type." the girl muttered to herself as she stared blankly at the Ex-SOLDIER's back.

She then shrugged indifferently and followed the man.

* * *

The duo climbed the stairs and found the rest of the rebels waiting by a door that led to the reactor.

This area was much better lit than the platform. And as such, the features of the three rebels present were revealed.

The first rebel was a slim youth known as Biggs. He had swept-back brown hair and a bandana tied round his forehead. He wore an olive shirt and green three-quarter trousers, brown boots with silver fasteners round the ankle, brown gloves, and two belts; one black and one brown, the latter of which has a pouch on his left hip.

The second member of the rebel faction was a man, known as Wedge, who was rather chubby. He had black hair held back with a red bandana, and wore a beige shirt, blue shorts, brown boots and shoulder pads, with a bandolier across his chest and grenades on the belt of his trousers.

And the third rebel was a young woman, by the name of Jessie, with brown eyes and medium-length brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a blue top with metal armor, comprised of a steel chest plate and two steel shoulder pads, a pair of brown gloves, knee-length green shorts, and a pair of brown shoes.

The female rebel was currently hacking into the automated door in front of them.

The duo walked up to the group and the silvernette began talking to the other mercenaries around her age.

The Ex-SOLDIER ignored this and went to talk with one of the rebels.

"Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER alright!" Biggs said in awe. "...Not every day ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE." he said with a shrug. "And you mercenaries aren't that bad either." he said referring to the others.

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy?" Jessie asked in concern as she eyed the blond Ex-SOLDIER. "What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?" she asked as she looked at Biggs.

"Hold it, Jessie. He _was_ in SOLDIER." the rebel said defensively. "He quit and now is one of us." he said as he put his hands on his hips. "Actually..." Biggs said in realization as he looked to the Ex-SOLDIER and the other mercenaries. "I didn't catch any of your names..." he said waiting for a reply.

"My name's Aeros Zoromaki." the brunet with the scythe strapped to his back said with a nod.

"I'm Ignis Bravehart." said the red-haired boy.

"I am Kokoro Buru." the white-haired girl said as she moved some hair out of her face.

"Kaya Argentum." said the silver-haired swordswoman.

"Name's Ragna." said the man in the red coat.

"Ragna! As in _the_ Ragna the Bloodedge?! The man who, in the span of a year, became number one on Shinra's most wanted list?!" Wedge asked in shock.

"Yep." was all Ragna said and the subject was dropped.

"...Cloud." said the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Cloud, eh? I'm..." Biggs said before Cloud interrupted him.

"I don't care what your names. Once this job's over... I'm out of here." the blond said rather rudely.

'_Well isn't _he_ a boatload of cheer!_' Kaya thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

'_And people call _me_ an asshole._' Ragna thought as he looked at the man.

Just then, the leader of AVALANCHE arrived from scouting the area.

The rebel was a heavy-set, muscular dark-skinned man around the age of thirty-five with a dirty brown vest, green pants and large brown boots. His right arm was mangled in the loss of his hometown, and had been replaced with his weapon, the gun-arm, which lets him interchange various weapon attachments to it. He had several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining arm, and a tattoo on his left shoulder. His hair was cut similar to a hi-top fade and he had a thick beard, with a dog-tag hanging around his neck. He also had three scars on his right cheek.

"The hell y'all doin'?! I thought I told you to never move in a group!" the man said as he looked at his subordinates and hired muscle. "Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jessie was then able to open the door leading to the reactor.

"Be careful in there Kaya." Aeros said as he looked at the silver-haired beauty.

"You too Aeros." she said with a small smile.

Everyone then ran through the door until only Cloud, Kaya, and the rebel leader was left.

The black man stood at the gateway and stared at the two mercenaries.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya! And you don't look like much either kid!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Duly noted sir." Kaya said dryly as she stared at the burly man. "Mind telling me your name?" she asked as she shifted her weight onto her right leg and crossed her arms under her bust.

The man glared at the girl before complying.

"Name's Barret Wallace." he said as he uncrossed his arms. "Did you forget how to move or something? To move forward, use the d-pad or the left analog..." before the rebel could continue he was cut off by Kaya.

"No, we were just taking in the sights." the silvernette said dryly as she looked at her nails. She decided that trolling her co-workers during this mission would be fun and that it would help pass the time. And you know what...? It was fun. She enjoyed pissing Barret off. Though Cloud seemed unaffected by her trolling.

"Girl, you were hired to blow this fuckin' place sky high, not sight see! Now come on!" the big man said as he glared at the girl who smiled innocently. He knew this kid would be the cause of many a headache to would soon come to him. He then ran off to the direction of the Mako Reactor.

The camera panned down to a third person view to show Cloud and Kaya looking at the reactor before running after the group.

The team of two ran through the back-alleys fighting off many of Shinra's infantry and the monsters they commanded. All of which were defeated easily and aren't worth mentioning.

And in no time they reached the Mako Reactor.

Aeros, Ignis, Kokoro, and Wedge went to secure their exit route on the other side of the bridge as the rest of the group entered the reactor.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Mako Reactor**

When they entered the building they walked up to Barret who was waiting for the stragglers.

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" the man asked as he looked at the duo.

"Yeah." Kaya said as she looked around. Despite hating the Shinra Company, she did find the architecture and engineering of the building to be interesting.

"No. After all, I did work for Shinra, y'know." Cloud said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day." Barret said as he looked about the building with disdain. "It's the lifeblood of the planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' it up with these weird machines." he said with a growl. "So in layman's terms. They're doing to this planet what my ex-wife did to me, suckin' it dry of its life force until it self-destructs." said the man.

"Ouch." Kaya said with a wince.

"I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry." Cloud said not caring a lick.

"Glad to see you care Sunshine." Kaya said dryly as she looked at Cloud.

"That's it! You're comin' with me from now on!" Barret said as he grabbed Cloud and dragged him along.

"Idiots." Kaya said with a sigh before following after them.

* * *

Jessie, Barret, Cloud, and Kaya entered the elevator that led to the lower levels.

Ragna and Biggs stayed behind to guard their exit.

"Push that button over there." the brunette said as she pointed to the button that turned on the elevator.

"Switch on." Kaya said and the elevator began its descent.

Hey kid..." Barret said to Kaya.

The girl looked at the man just as he tossed a small glowing orb to her. A Thunder Materia.

"You know how to use Materia, right?" He asked her but continued before she could respond. "To use Materia, simply equip it to..." he was interrupted by the girl yet again.

"I'm familiar with the use of magic, Nick Fury." she said dryly. "Now are we gonna plant the bomb or are you going to walk me through a tutorial on breathing?" she said with a blank stare as she pocketed the orb.

"Cracka-ass cracka!" he growled under his breath.

"What was that?" the girl asked as she looked at the man.

"Nothin'. Anyway, little by little, the reactors will drain out all the life from the planet. And that'll be that." Barret said with a little sadness in his voice.

"That would be terrible." Kaya said as she leaned against one of the elevator walls with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"It's not my problem." Cloud said with an indifferent shrug.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a robot, Cloud." Kaya said dryly as she looked at the Ex-SOLDIER.

"The planet's dyin', Cloud!" Barret said as he stamped his foot.

"The only thing I care about is finishing this job before security and Roboguards come." said the blonde.

Barret clenched his fist and growled. This guy caused almost as much headaches as Kaya.

* * *

The elevator soon came to a stop and its occupants exited.

After climbing down a series of stairs, pipes, and ladders, Barret, Cloud, and Kaya reached the reactor's core after fighting their way through a large array of robotic monsters.

As they walked down the gangplank Kaya looked down and saw a piece of Restore Materia sitting on the floor.

"Ooh, Jack pot!" she said as she picked up the jewel-like object and pocketed it.

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothing more than a hunka junk." Barret said as he stood next to the reactor core. "Kid, you set the bomb while Cloud and I keep watch." he said while looking at Kaya.

"Shouldn't you do it?" asked Cloud.

"Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you two don't pull nothin'." the man said as he crossed his arms.

"Your faith in us is so reassuring Barret." the girl said with a blank look on her face but moved to the reactor anyways.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through both Kaya's and Cloud's heads.

_**Watch out!**_

_**This isn't just a reactor!**_

'_What was that voice? Please don't let it be another attack! My Schizophrenia hasn't acted up in almost a whole year!_' she thought as the pain subsided.

"...What's wrong?" the black man asked in concern. Despite the headaches she was still a kid.

"Huh?" Cloud asked in confusion as he shook his head.

"It's nothing." she muttered as she held her head. '_I gotta remember to take my meds or I might do something crazy._' she thought as she shook her head.

"Well hurry it up before the po-po shuts us down!" he said impatiently.

"Fo' shizzle." the girl said as she set up the bomb. After a minute she was done. "There. The ensuing explosion will be the stuff of Michael Bay's wet dreams." she said as she looked at the rebel leader.

"Okay. Let's get out of here then." he said as he turned to walk down the gangplank.

Just then a klaxon sounded as red lights flashed throughout the building.

"Heads up, here they come!" Cloud said as he drew his trademarked Buster Sword and entered his battle stance.

A giant, red, robotic war-machine that resembled a scorpion, incidentally known as the Guard Scorpion, dropped down from the ceiling and barred their escape.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy OST- Bombing Mission (variation)**

The rebels made the first move with Cloud casting Bolt on the machine and Kaya casting Thunder on it. Barret supported the two by firing many rounds from his gun-arm.

The Guard Scorpion locked onto Kaya using Search scope and aimed its guns at her.

It then fired its rifle arms at the girl.

She dodged most of the bullets but received a little damage from the ones that hit her.

They continued the assault using their magic, physical attacks, and ranged attacks as the Guard Scorpion continued to fight using its repetitive attacks. Including trying to impaled them with its scorpion-like tail.

After a little bit, Kaya went in to slash at the machine with her katana. But the red machine raised its long tail over its head as she charged at it.

"Wait!" Cloud shouted at the girl as her attack landed.

The Guard Scorpion immediately countered by firing a powerful laser from the tip of its tail.

Unlike the other attacks, the Guard Scorpion's Tail Laser did large amounts of damage.

Kaya cried out in pain as she held a pretty bad burn on her leg.

"You should be more careful." Cloud said in a scolding tone. "If you attack while its tail is up, it'll counterattack with its laser." he said as he threw a potion to the girl.

"Gee, that information would have been really helpful at the beginning of this battle!" the girl said with a growl. She poured the potion onto her injury and the wound completely healed.

The rebels quickly healed themselves just as the machine lowered its tail.

"Let's end this!" Cloud said as a red glow enveloped his body.

Cloud then dashed at the machine and jumped into the air. He then struck the machine with a powerful overhead slash, known as Braver.

The slash pierced the machine's thick steel hide and exposed its fuel source.

Barret then took his chance and a red glow enveloped his body also. He pointed his gun-arm at the robot and charged up a lot of power. A large fireball formed at the barrels and he fired his Big Shot attack at the giant robot.

The attack hit home and caused the Guard Scorpion's fuel tanks to explode.

The metal joints of the warmech gave of a loud screech that sounded almost like a dying shriek as the machine collapsed onto the floor and moved no longer.

* * *

Cloud looked around for any more enemies. "Come on, let's get out of here!" he said as the party of three began to run.

"Warning! This building has been set to self-destruct in t-minus ten minutes! Please evacuate the area immediately!" an automated female voice said over an intercom.

**10:00**

Cloud and Barret ran halfway down the gangplank before they noticed that Kaya was just walking calmly down it. As if there wasn't a looming threat of her dying in a violent and fiery explosion.

"Uh, Kaya... We only got about ten minutes to escape." Barret said in worry as he looked at the girl. "Shouldn't you pick up the pace here?" he asked a little antsy.

"Probably." the girl said as she caught up to them.

* * *

**9:25**

The continued along though Kaya still kept walking at a leisurely pace.

"Alright, kid; this ain't funny no more. Let's hurry it up here." The black man said as the travelled along a large pipe to reach a ladder.

Cloud went on ahead and had helped Jessie free her foot after she had gotten it stuck in the walkway.

* * *

**8:00**

"...The HELL girl?!" Barret shouted in disbelief as she continued to move at her own pace along the walkway towards the stairs.

* * *

**4:49**

"Kaya, please! We still got five floors to go 'fore we clear the blast radius! We're gonna fuckin' DIE, girl!" Barret said fearfully as the girl slowly climbed the staircase leading to the elevator. There was less than five minutes left on the clock.

* * *

**4:35**

"Hmm… Let's see... Which button was it again?" Kaya said as she looked at the large amount of buttons.

"Lord, I haven't always been the best man I could be..." Barret said as he prayed to whatever divine being that created this world.

"This one?" she asked herself as she looked at a button. "Nah, it's gotta be this one!" she said as she examined another button.

Even Cloud was starting to look nervous as the girl took her own sweet time.

"But I'm beggin' ya... PLEASE see me through this, Lord!" he begged as death loomed ever closer.

"No, not that one. Maybe it's this one over here?" she said as she moved to another button.

"I can't die yet!" the man said as he started to cry from the fear.

"Ooh! Maybe it's this green one! I'm just not sure..." the girl said as she held her chin in thought.

"I don't want my little Marlene growing up without her daddy there for her!" he said as Kaya continued to look around for the right button.

"I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO TRY THEM ALL!" she said excitedly as she pressed one of the buttons.

* * *

**1:03**

After getting off the elevator Kaya continued to slowly walk to the exit. In fact, she seemed to have slowed her gait even more!

"-and I'll even give up drinking and betting on Chocobo races!" Barret cried as they literally had a minute left on the clock.

* * *

"I Promise! I... I..." he trailed off just as they reached the exit. "...I'm free!" he said happily as he ran to the exit followed by Cloud. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY SLOWPOKE RODRIGUEZ!" he shouted as he pushed Kaya out of the way and ran for his life.

Every member of AVALANCHE and the mercenaries they hired ran towards their exit point guarded by Aeros, Ignis, Kokoro, and Wedge intent on not becoming a charred corpse.

Barret, in his haste accidentally pushed Jessie causing her to trip and fall down.

Luckily, Kaya and Cloud helped her up just as the reactor began to blow.

**End Theme**

The Mako Reactor blew up with so much force that it was felt all throughout Midgar.

"What the-?! The timer said we had a whole minute left! How were we cuttin' it that close?!" Barret asked in shock.

"Oh. I set to detonate remotely." Kaya said casually with a shrug.

"DaFUQ you just say?!" he asked angrily.

"What? You'd think _I'd_ risk getting me and my friends caught in the explosion?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You mad?" she asked with an amused grin on her face as both Barret and Cloud glared at her.

* * *

AVALANCHE and their hired mercenaries were now waiting in a collapsed tunnel as Jessie set up several explosives to help get them out.

"That should keep the planet going... at least a little longer." Biggs said as he patted some dirt off his body.

"Yeah." Wedge said in agreement.

Barret only grunted. He was still sore over Kaya's joke.

Meanwhile said girl was having a quiet conversation with Aeros. Most likely talking about her prank by the looks of it.

"Okay! Now everyone get back." Jessie said as she finished setting up the explosives.

Everyone ran back as far as the tunnel could allow and waited.

* * *

In a back alley in Sector 8 a strong, fiery explosion blew open a service door that led to the Mako Reactor that was just destroyed.

The fire raged through the passage's doorway as the members of AVALANCHE and the mercenaries jumped out one by one.

Wedge comically ran around trying to put out a fire on his butt that wasn't there.

"A'ight. Things got pretty heated back there. But what's important is that it's behind us." Barret said calmly as everyone gathered around him. "Good work, team. Let's meet up at the bar to plan our next move." he said and Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge agreed before splitting up and going in separate directions. Only the mercenaries remained behind.

"Sooo, about our pay..." Kaya said as Barret began to move out.

"Muthafuckah, you've got some SERIOUS balls to be asking that after all the shit you just pulled!" Barret snapped as he whirled around and glared at the girl who just had an innocent expression on her face. As if she did nothing wrong.

We'll. Talk. About it. At. The. Bar. Comprende?!" he said as he whirled back around and ran off.

"Hmph! What's _his_ problem?" Kokoro asked as she watched the man run up the stairs and onto the main streets.

"Apparently he can't take a joke." Kaya said with a shrug.

"Let's get going. We'll rendezvous at the train station. Make sure to get there before the train leaves." Aeros said as he started to walk off.

"Be careful Aeros!" Kaya called out as the mercenaries split up.

"You too." the boy called out as he walked away.

The silvernette looked over and saw Cloud climbing up the stairs leading to the main streets.

"Hey, wait up!" she called out as she caught up to the blond.

"Why are you following me?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

"Well I figured you could use the company Spiky." the girl said with a smirk.

"I don't need your help." the man said as he began to walk away again.

"Well, too bad! I'm coming with you and that's that!" she said as she walked alongside the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Hmph, do as you like." He said as the two continued along.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Anxious Heart**

Meanwhile on Sector 8's main street people were running around in a blind panic.

One pedestrian was so panicked that they accidentally knocked over the young Flower Girl from before.

Kaya and Cloud then walked by as the girl picked herself up and dusted her dress off.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked as she walked up to the duo.

The two mercenaries looked at the girl in curiosity.

"What happened?" the Flower Girl asked in worry.

"Nothing… Hey, listen..." Cloud paused as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. He then spotted the basket of flowers in the girl's arms. "Don't see many flowers around here." he said to the girl.

Kaya couldn't help but facepalm. It was obvious that Cloud didn't have much experience talking to women.

"Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...?" she asked as she offered the pleasant smelling plants to the duo.

Both mercenaries decided to humor the girl and bought two flowers from her.

"Oh thank you!" she said gratefully as she smiled at the two. "Here you go." she said as she gave the two their flowers and walked away.

Kaya lifted the plant to her nose and smelled its sweet aroma. "It smells nice." she said with a smile. She then decided to place the flower in her hair right over her right ear. "How do I look?" she asked as she looked at Cloud.

"Alright I guess." he said with a shrug.

The girl pouted at his indifference. She looked alright? That wasn't really much of a compliment. She would just have to wait until she met back up with Aeros.

* * *

The two moved through the sector towards the rendezvous at the train station.

Just as they neared a bridge that overlooked a set of train tracks and a tunnel that led down into the slums they were stopped by two Shinra infantrymen appearing right behind them.

"Hey, you there!" one of the infantrymen shouted as they pointed their weapons at the duo.

"Shinra Soldiers..." Cloud said as he looked back at the two men in uniform.

Kaya glared darkly at the men before Cloud grabbed her arm and ran from the soldiers.

"_Why_ are we running?!" Kaya said as she glared at the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Now's not a good time to fight." the blond said as they ran.

Just then the soldiers started shooting at the two.

"Okay, I see your point!" the girl said as she began to run as well.

But before they got too far more soldiers appeared and blocked their path.

The duo ran across the bridge and all the soldiers chased after them.

Just as they reached the other side of the bridge more soldiers appeared in front of them and blocked off all possible escape.

The two ran back but saw that they had now been boxed in.

"...Well, shit." Kaya said as she saw that they were trapped.

"You've got nowhere to run to, boyo. Make it easy for yourself and your friend, and give up all quiet-like" said an inexplicably Irish sounding soldier.

"We don't have time to be messing with you guys." Cloud said as he stood protectively in front of Kaya.

"Enough babbling... Get them!" a soldier said as the battalion charged to apprehend the mercenaries.

"You'll never take us alive coppers! HAHA!" Kaya said as she and Cloud jumped over the edge of the bridge to the tracks below.

As luck would have it a train had just exited the tunnel and the both of them safely landed on top of it.

"So long suckers! I'll see you all in Hell!" Kaya shouted as the train entered the tunnel that led to the slums.

**End Theme**

* * *

Meanwhile the members of AVALANCHE and the mercenaries were riding in the luggage car of a train that went down into the Sector 7 Slums.

"Kaya and Cloud never came." Wedge said sadly.

"I hope they're okay." Ignis said in worry.

"Cloud... I wonder if they were killed?" Biggs said as he looked about the cabin.

Everyone shouted out in protest to that statement. Even Barret.

"Cloud..." Jessie said depressingly remembering the times he saved her life.

Suddenly a loud banging was heard from the roof of the car but everyone disregarded it.

"So, do you think they're..." Biggs started unsurely. "Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE?!" he asked hopefully.

"The hell would I know?! Do I look like a mind reader to you?" asked Barret. He pounded on a crate with his fist. "Hmph! If y'all weren't such screw ups..." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Barret! What about our money...?" Wedge asked uncertainly.

The black man simply pounded his fist on the crate again.

"Uh, nothin'... Sorry." the portly rebel said cowering back.

Suddenly a sound that almost sounded like a scream came from outside of the car.

The pounding happened again right before the train car's door opened on its own.

Suddenly two figures flipped inside from the roof of the car. It was Kaya and Cloud!

The mercenaries cried out Kaya's name in shock while the members of AVALANCHE, save Barret, cried out Cloud's.

"Kaya, you're alright!" Aeros said as he looked the silvernette over for any injuries.

The young swordswoman couldn't help but giggle over the boy's worrying. "I fine Aeros. It's nice to have my boyfriend worry over me, but do it too much and you won't be effective in battle." she said with a smile as she gave the boy a chaste but loving kiss on the lips.

The two of them had been together for about half a year already and since then they had been nearly inseparable.

Aeros scratched the back of his head as a small blush came onto his face. "I know, but you shouldn't be so reckless all the time. You remember what our teachers taught us." he said as he looked into those beautiful cyan eyes he loved so much.

"I know, I know. Recklessness leads to mistakes and mistakes leads to defeat." she said while trying to imitate her teacher by making her voice deeper and raspier. "I've been read that riot act before, Aeros. I know when to pick my battles." she said reassuringly.

"Well, if you say so." Aeros said with a sigh.

"Glad you see it my way." she said with a smile and hugged her boyfriend.

"Looks like we're a little late." Cloud said as he dusted himself off and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're damn right, you're late!" he huffed irritably. "Come waltzin' in here, makin' a big scene!" he said as he glared at the two.

"It's no big deal. Just what natural bad-asses like us always do." Kaya said as she moved behind Aeros and wrapped her arms around his chest. She rested her head on the boy's shoulder as she looked at the rebel leader.

"Shit! Havin' everyone worried like that. You two don't care 'bout no one but yourselves!" he said with his arms crossed.

"Not true! The money I make off this job is going to get me a nice gift for my friend for her birthday." Kaya said with a pout.

Cloud on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm... you were worried about me." said Cloud.

"Wha?!" Barret said with a growl. "I'm takin' it outta your money hotshot!" he said with a glare. "You too princess! That stunt you pulled damn well near gave me a heart attack!" he said as he glared at Kaya. "Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!" the man said before he walked out of the luggage car and into the passenger cars.

The silver-haired girl pouted at the loss of money.

"Hey, guys! You were all great back there!" Wedge said as he looked at the mercenaries, especially Cloud. The portly man the moved on to the other cars.

"Heh heh... Cloud! We'll do even better next time." Biggs said before leaving the car.

Jessie walked over to the still open car door. "Be careful, I'll shut this." she said as she shut the door. She looked back at Cloud and blushed slightly. "Oh, Could! Your face is pitch-black..." she said in surprise. "There you go!" she said as she wiped off the dirt. she walked to the door leading to the other cars. "Say, thanks for helping me back there at the reactor!" the brunette said gratefully before leaving the car.

The other mercenaries then left the car as well.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- On That Day, 5 Years Ago**

"Last train out of Sector 8 station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Estimated time of arrival is 12:23 AM, Midgar standard time..." the conductor's voice said over the loudspeakers.

The members of AVALANCHE and the mercenaries entered the car and people started to go into other cars when they saw them.

"This is why I hate the last train. Hoo-boy..." one of the passengers said as he left the car.

Everyone either sat down or leaned against something as they rode the train.

Cloud decided to pass the time by talking to the others.

"Someday AVALANCHE's gonna be famous ...and me too!" Wedge said excitedly as he conversed with Cloud.

"It seems this train hasn't switched to security mode yet. I'm sure that will change by tomorrow." Biggs said in thought.

"Cloud! Don't ya think I got a bright future ahead of me?" Wedge asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." replied Cloud.

"Oh man, that's pretty harsh, Cloud. You really think I won't?" the rebel asked in disappointment.

"Hey, Cloud. You want to look at this with me?" Jessie asked as she looked at Cloud. "It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you." she looked back to the monitor.

Kaya overheard this and her interest was piqued. She got up from her seat and walked to where Cloud and Jessie were.

"Hey, mind if I watch too?" the girl asked as she squeezed between Jessie and Wedge.

"No. You're free to join." the brunette said in a friendly tone.

I like this kind of stuff. Bombs and monitors... You know, flashy stuff." she said as she started the display.

"Okay, it's about to start." she said as the screen flickered on.

* * *

A digital model of the city of Midgar appeared on screen.

"This is a complete model of the city of Midgar. It's about a 1/10,000 scale." she said as she looked at Cloud.

"The top plate is about fifty meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section..." she said as the map zoomed in. "The No.1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section." the woman said in a whisper.

"There's No.2, No.3, all the way up to the No.8 Reactor. The eight reactors provide Midgar with electricity." she said before looking back to the map.

"Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them." she said sadly. "Instead of names, we refer to them as numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is." she said as the screen changed.

"Phew... This is next, look!" she said as the next part of the display appeared. "This is the route the train is on." she said as the rail line they were on was highlighted. "The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be upcoming around the central area, right now." she said as dots flashed along the route they were on. "At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identity and background on each passenger on the train by linking it up to the central data bank at Shinra headquarters." she said before she began to whisper again. "Anyone could tell that we look suspicious, so we're using fake ID's." and with that the presentation came to an end.

* * *

Just then a siren sounded as red lights flashed, signaling that they had just passed a checkpoint.

"Speak of the devil..." she said as the alarm sounded. "That light means we're in a security check area." she said as she looked at her two listeners. "When the lights go off you never know what kind of creeps will came out." she whispered to them. "...anyhow, we're almost back now, that's a relief." she turned away just as the lights stopped flashing.

Kaya went back to her seat now that her curiosity was sated.

Cloud then went to speak with Barret.

"Look... You can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or night." the rebel leader said as he looked out the window. "If that plate weren't there... We could see the sky." he said as Cloud moved to look out the window as well.

"A floating city... Pretty unsettling scenery." he said as he stared at the sprawling metropolis.

Barret then stood up from his seat and stood in the aisle.

"Huh?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Never expect to hear that outta someone like you." he asked as he arched a brow. "...You jes' full of surprises." he said before walking down the aisle. "The upper world... a city on a plate... It's 'cuz of that fuckin' 'pizza' that people underneath are sufferin'!" he said with disdain. He walked to where the rest of the rebels stood and crossed his arms. "And the city below is full of polluted air." He threw his gun-arm out to the side in a gesturing motion. "On top of that, the Reactors keep draining up all the energy." he said before looking at Cloud.

"Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?" the Ex-SOLDIER as he waved off Barret's little speach.

"Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe..." he paused. "'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets." said the man.

"I know... No one lives in the slums because they want to." Cloud said as he used the seat as a foot rest as he stared out the window. "It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it." said the blonde.

The train rode through the expansive rail network down to the slums below.

**End Theme**

* * *

The train soon stopped at the station and everyone disembarked.

"Yo! Get over here, all you." Barret said as he waved the AVALANCHE members and the mercenaries over to his position.

Everyone rushed to hear what their leader had to say.

"This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion!" he said as he tapped his foot. "'Cuz the next one's gonna be bigger than that!" he said enthusiastically.

The man began to move to where the base was. "Meet back at the hideout! Move out!" he said before running off.

Everyone followed the leader of AVALANCHE eager to get some rest.

The rebels soon reached the bar to see that it was still full.

"Everyone in this bar's got five seconds to get out before I start singing Nickelback!' Barret said as people started scrambling for the door. "Works every time." he said with a snicker as he chased everyone out.

Kaya and Cloud arrived just in time to see people running from the bar and see the bar's female owner run out and shout apologies to the fleeing customers before going back in along with the rest of the rebels and mercenaries.

Barret stood at the foot of the stairs to the Seventh Heaven bar, acting as a sort of bouncer.

"Acting as a bouncer now, huh Freight Train?" Kaya asked in a teasing tone.

"Just shut up and get your pasty white ass inside, kid!" Barret grumbled as Kaya slipped by him and entered the bar with Cloud following behind her.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Tifa's Theme**

The Seventh Heaven was a quaint little place with a nice homey feel to it. It didn't have much since it was situated in the slums. All it had were two wooden tables with many chairs crowded around them, a small bar taking with a large array of cheap liqueurs taking up most of the back wall, an exposed kitchen with the basic necessities, such as a stove, a refrigerator, and a sink. Propped against the right wall was an old pinball game. All-in-all, it was a pleasant little place to be.

The duo entered the establishment seeing everyone drinking in honor of their victory. (Don't worry. The minors aren't having any alcohol.)

"Papa!" a little girl shouted as she jumped down from the counter and ran to Cloud and Kaya.

The little girl, a four year old by the name of Marlene Wallace, had shoulder-length brown hair cut into a bob with a straight fringe, and wore a pink dress with a yellow bow on the front, and brown boots with white socks. She was Barret's adopted daughter and the only joy in his life.

Cloud was surprised by the child and Kaya couldn't help but giggle at the girl's cuteness.

The girl realized her mistake and went to a corner in the kitchen and started crying.

The bar's owner went to comfort the child.

The woman had long, black hair tied at the tip to form a dolphin-tail split. Her eye were a lovely and deep shade of red that held much warmth in them. Her other more noticeable traits were her large breasts and her long, slender legs. She wore a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She donned a pair of black and red gloves that extended to her elbows, red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow.

"Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" she asked in a motherly tone.

The woman then walked up to Cloud with little Marlene trailing after her. "Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well." she said with a smile as she rested her hands on her hips. "Did you fight with Barret?" she asked as Marlene peeked out from behind her legs.

Cloud nodded in confirmation.

"I should have known." she said with a sigh. "He's always pushing people around, and you've been getting into fights since you were little." she said with a shake of her head. "I was worried." she said in a sincere tone.

"Umm... Excuse me, but I didn't get your name earlier." Kaya said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, my name is Tifa Lockhart. It's nice to meet you, Miss..." she trailed off for Kaya to finish.

"Kaya, Kaya Argentum." the girl said with a smile.

"Kaya, you're back!" a young girl's voice said from nearby.

Kaya looked over to see one of her friends walking towards her.

The girl was around the age of thirteen with long curly mint-green hair pulled up into a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns on it, two long red gloves, which only covered the backs of her hands; she had several different sashes around her waist, and a pale pink cape. Her legs were covered by patterned white tights, and she wore pointed red and gold high-heeled boots.

Standing next to the girl was another fairly attractive young woman with long back length blonde hair (although she covered her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she had short hair), and green eyes. She wore a blue cloak with a hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she was in battle, she wore a jolting sapphire-blue uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap on each band, and white gloves.

"Terra! Noel! How are you?" Kaya asked with a smile.

"We're fine Kaya." Terra said with a smile as well.

"Things were pretty quiet down here until the reactor blew." Noel said looking happy to see her friend again.

"Glad to hear that you two didn't run into trouble." said Kaya.

Noel then noticed the flower that was placed in the silvernette's hair.

"Oh, that's such a cute flower! Where did you get that?" the blonde asked in awe. She knew that flowers didn't grow in Midgar.

"Oh, Cloud and I ran into this nice Flower Girl while we were on the plate and we bought a couple of flowers from her." she said as she took the tiny bloom out from her hair and looked at it. "But the weirdest thing was, that I felt like I knew her from somewhere, but I know that I never met her before." she said as she put the flower back in its place.

"That _is_ weird! Maybe she was one of those people who look familiar but you've never actually met them before." Noel said as she held her chin in thought.

"Noel, even _you_ would have to admit that your explanation didn't make any sense." Kaya said as she stared blankly at the blonde.

"Well I don't hear _you_ upcoming up with a better explanation!" the girl said with a pout.

Tifa overheard the conversation about the Flower Girl and noticed a little flower sticking out of Cloud's pocket. "Flowers? How nice..." she said as she plucked the bloom from the Ex-SOLDIER's pocket and gave it a dainty sniff. "You almost never see them here in the slums." she said as she held the plant in her hand. "But... A flower for me? Oh Cloud you shouldn't have..." the woman said with a smile.

"No big." Cloud really didn't mind. It's not like he had any place to put it. So he thought that Tifa would like it. And luckily she did.

"Thank you, Cloud!" she said and went to put the plant in some water.

Kaya noticed that Marlene looked a little shy. So she thought that she would give her a gift.

"Here you go Marlene. A pretty little flower for a pretty little girl!" the young swordswoman said with a smile. She then placed the flower in Marlene's hair right over the girl's right ear.

The girl ran back to her place behind Tifa's legs.

Soon everyone was doing their own thing, either talking or telling stories. Or simply sitting around doing nothing in particular.

Cloud, not seeing anything worth doing, decided to head outside. But before he could leave, Barret's loud footsteps were heard upcoming up the stairs.

Everyone quickly made themselves either stood at attention or made themselves look like they were waiting patiently for the leader to enter.

Barret came inside of the bar and looked at everyone.

"Papa, welcome home!" Marlene said as she ran to her father.

"Yeah." he said just as the little girl jumped up into his arms.

"Huh? Where'd you get that flower?" the black man said as he spotted the flower in the girl's hair.

"Miss. Kaya gave it to me." she said with a smile.

"Oh..." the man said knowingly. He looked at the silvernette who was trying to maintain a professional demeanor, though only a slight blush of bashfulness betrayed her expression. "Did you thank her?" he asked his daughter to which she didn't respond.

"Thank you Kaya, We'll take care of you." said the tiny brunette.

This made the silver-haired girl's blush increase in intensity.

"You alright, Barret?" asked Tifa.

"Great!" the man said in a pretty good mood. "Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meeting!" he said as he moved towards an old pinball game that was up against a wall.

The man hit a switch on the machine and the floor slowly sank down into the basement.

The rest of AVALANCHE and the mercenaries save Kaya and Cloud jumped down the hole after him.

The pinball game then rose back up making it look like there was no secret lift there in the first place.

Instead of going right down the swordswoman and the Ex-SOLDIER decided to take a seat at the bar and talk to Tifa.

"How about... Something to drink?" asked Tifa.

"Give me something hard." said Cloud.

"Umm, do you have any Dumb Apple Cider?" Kaya asked as she poked her fingers together.

"That stuff's pretty rare." the barmaid said as she looked at the girl.

"I know... It's just that I _really_ like the stuff." she admitted with a blush. "It's okay if you don't have it. I'll take something else if it's okay." she said as she looked down sheepishly. She was practically addicted to the rare fruit. She would do anything to get her hands on one.

"Just a minute. I'll see what I can find." the fighter said as she began making Cloud's drink and finding an adequate drink for Kaya. "Here you go." she said as she gave Cloud a glass of Scotch and Kaya some Apple Cider.

"Thanks." the silver-haired girl said as she took a sip from her drink.

"You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely." Tifa said as she stood in front of Cloud.

"What's with you all of a sudden? That wasn't even a tough job." the blond said as he looked at his childhood friend.

"I guess not..." admitted Tifa. "You _were_ in SOLDIER." she said with a sigh. "Make sure to get your pay from Barret." she said as the man took a sip from his drink.

"Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here." he said as he finished his drink and stood up from his barstool.

"Cloud. Are you feeling alright?" the woman asked in concern.

"...Yeah... Why?" he asked as he looked at her.

"No reason. You just look a little tired I guess." she said as she looked at him in concern.

Cloud then moved to the pinball machine and activated the lift.

Kaya then finished her drink and got up.

"Hey, the secret switch to get into the hideout is on the pinball machine." Tifa whispered confidentially to Kaya as she walked by.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Hold up!" Kaya said as she looked at the older woman. "So you're saying that any shmuck playing pinball could potentially hit that switch, by accident, and stumble upon AVALANCHE's base of operations, putting this entire organization AND your bar at risk." she said as she stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Glad to see that you have a nice sunny disposition like Cloud. You wanna bitch about the free drink I gave you, too?" Tifa asked dryly as she looked at the girl.

"Nah, I'm good. You haven't done anything that would warrant my trolling." Kaya said as she shook her head before walking away and activating the lift.

* * *

When Kaya got there she saw everyone lounging about, save Barret who was working on a punching bag.

Just as she walked into the room Cloud walked by her on his way out. He didn't look to be in a good mood.

'_What's biting him._' she thought as he walked by.

"Wait, Cloud!" Tifa said as she stopped in front of him.

'_When did she get here?!_' Kaya thought as she watched as Tifa tried to convince Cloud to stay with no success.

The Ex-SOLDIER then walked to the lift and left the room.

'_What the hell did I miss?!_' she thought as she watched Tifa chase after Cloud.

"Umm, Barret..." the girl said tentatively.

"Well look who else decided to show up." the man said clearly in a bad mood. "You're late, white girl. Probably wouldn't be if you could... I don't know... RUN!" the man shouted at the silvernette.

'_Yep! This is clearly a bad time._' Kaya thought as she stared at the rebel leader.

"Maybe I should explain _that_! To run, use the left analog stick and LISTEN TO THE LARGE ANGRY BLACK MAN WHEN HE TELLS YOU..." Barret shouted as he went to throttle the girl. But he was being restrained by Biggs.

Kaya not wanting to deal with the shit right now decided to speak up."Yo, Barret. You're doing great, and I'mma let you finish, but I'm just here for my cut." she said as she watched Biggs struggle with Barret.

Unfortunately Biggs had apparently forgotten about what had happened only minutes before. And like before he became reacquainted with the ceiling when Barret threw him off.

"Tch! You're just' like Cloud! That figures. You two never did believe in what AVALANCHE stands for. We Ain't no terrorist group; we're savin' the planet!" the man said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I take offence to that. I care about the planet. But I have people I care about even more. And while we're on the subject, what IS your plan after toppling Shinra?" Kaya asked with an arched eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Huh?" Barret said in confusion.

Kaya walked over to the man and practically got in his face. Despite being tall for her age, Barret still towered over her and she had to stand on the tips of her toes.

"Well, you obviously want everyone to stop relying on Mako energy a little less so that the planet doesn't perish. So, once Shinra's out of the picture, we'll need a different source of energy that doesn't put the planet in danger, correct?" asked the girl.

"Uhh..." Barret said unable to come up with a reply. Clearly none of them had thought that far ahead.

"So, I assume you have an alternative fuel source we could switch to afterwards, right?" she asked as she slightly tilted her head to the side. "Otherwise, all you'd be doing is crippling the entire global economy like a terrorist group, or something" she said as she stopped standing on her toes.

"C... C... CRACKA-ASS CRACKA!" pissed that he had been made a fool of. "You can bet your sorry white ass that you can forget about cho' payment!" the black man said as he stomped his foot.

"Fine." Kaya said as she whirled around. "I'm leaving, then." she said as she walked towards the lift.

As she stood in front of the lift ready to bring it down it lowered on its own and Cloud and Tifa stepped off it.

"Make up your mind on whether you're staying or not, Goldilocks. Now, get out of my way!" the girl said as she pushed the two aside and rode the lift up. Before she disappeared from view she flipped Barret off.

"What's _her_ problem?" the Ex-SOLDIER asked the quiet room. There was much to think about.

Kaya reached the main floor and began to walk out.

"Kaya! Hold on!" Aeros said as he came up on the lift. "I know things aren't the greatest right now, but... I'm sure they'll get better if you stay." the boy said as he rested a hand on the silvernette's shoulder. Aeros was also quite tall for his age and now dwarfed Kaya by a good couple of inches.

"Look, Aeros, let's face it: I have no reason to hang around." Kaya said as she turned to look at her boyfriend. "Barret doesn't trust, or like me for that matter, the work is dangerous, low-paying, and other than you, Ignis, Kokoro, Terra, Noel, and maybe Tifa, I'm not very fond of everyone here." she said as she ticked off the reasons on her fingers.

"I see..." Aeros said with a sweatdrop.

"I really don't care about AVALANCHE's hare-brained cause and all, so what reason do I have to stay?" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, these, for one." Aeros said smugly prompting the girl to turn around.

The girl gasped at what she saw. In her beloved's hand was a back of Benora Whites. Otherwise known as...

"Dumb Apples!" she said in shock. Her mouth practically watered at the sight of them. She then shook her head when a question came to mind. "Wait, how did you know about...?"

"Your 'Dumb Apple addiction'? One- Aria told me about it, and Two- why else would you drink ridiculous amounts of apple juice. Seriously, it's a little weird." Aeros said as he stared at the white fruit.

"N-no comment." Kaya said as she looked away with a blush.

"Also, this could be your only chance to put an end to the Shinra Company. Don't you remember your dream?" he asked prompting the girl to remember when she told him of her dream.

* * *

**Flashback- One year ago**

"_But we now have a chance to finally break the endless cycle hatred, pain, and war that Shinra had created." said Aria._

"_We can finally create a world without suffering... Without fear... A place where wild flowers can grow undisturbed and free." Kaya said with a small smile as she looked at the clouds floating above._

_Ingus looked confusedly at the silverette. "Is that your dream for the future Kaya?" he asked as everyone else looked at the girl._

_The young swordswoman blushed a little. "I guess... I read it in a book once and it really spoke to me. I want to live in a world like that. A world where no one would have to suffer like we did." she said with a smile._

"_But I thought you wanted to take your revenge against Shinra after what they did to our home?" asked Sara._

"_Don't get me wrong..." Kaya said as she looked at her friend. "I want them to pay for what they did more than any of us. But it would be nice to have something to look forward to after Shinra's gone." she said as she stared ahead at nothing in particular._

"_I see." the boy said before looking down in thought._

_He felt that he should help put a stop to Shinra. But he was unsure if he should stop looking for his friends to do so or not. He thought for a little longer until he came to a decision._

"_I've came to a decision. I will help you fight Shinra and bring freedom to this world!" he said as he clenched a determined fist in front of his face._

_Kaya was a little shocked. "But what about your friends?" she asked with some concern. She didn't want him to give up on looking for his loved ones for her pointless revenge and childish little dream._

"_If I run into them on the way then I can convince them to help out." Aeros said assuredly._

"_Really?" she asked in astonishment._

_The boy nodded before he was enveloped in a tight hug from the silvernette._

"_Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!" she whispered in gratitude._

_Aeros felt a little awkward since the only girls to ever really hug him were his mother and younger sisters so the only thing he could really do was hug the girl back._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I guess you have a point." she said with a sigh.

"This _is_ your only chance. We mustn't squander the opportunity that our masters gave us." he said as he hugged the girl.

"Alright, I'll stay. But only if you let me troll the living hell out of Barret." she said as she looked her love in his deep azure eyes.

"I think I can live with that." he said with a small smile, causing his girlfriend to cheer.

"Thank you!" she said as she kissed him full on the lips.

"You're welcome. Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." he said as they separated.

"Okay. Good night." Kaya said as she went to where the girls bunked.

"G'night." Aeros said softly as he went to join the other men.

Tomorrow was a big day.

**End Theme**

**Chapter One End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII**

TItano Man XIII: Well that was the first chapter of Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix. As you probably already would have noticed. There were already significant changes made to the story with the inclusion of my OCs from Dark Destiny: Kingdom Hearts and Ragna and Noel from Blazblue. (The former you should check out when you finish this chapter.)

Kaya: I noticed that there were qualities in the script that resembled VII's gameplay. Was that on purpose?

Titano Man XIII: Yep! All major characters (Meaning party members) would have their names revealed at the character naming screen while others would be named while they're being described.

Aeros: I noticed that there were a lot of jokes and references that were used by cloudstrife8's Final Fantasy VII Abridged.

Titano Man XIII: Good eye! I will be using their jokes and references whenever they would apply. But I would mostly stick with the cannon events.

Ignis: Hey question? I saw Ragna and Noel in this chapter. Will there be a BlazBlue crossover in this story too?

Titano Man XIII: Yes, there will be a crossover in later chapters. But it won't have any real significance to the story. It'll be more like a side quest where you get additional party members and fight optional bosses. Oh, and just so you'd know... There will be plenty of side-quests in this story.

Terra: Is this story separate from Dark Destiny: Kingdom Hearts?

Titano Man XIII: No. In fact it takes place during the time-skip in my story. And since this world is part of the Kingdom Hearts universe, I have to keep with the cannon. That means (Flame Shields up) that Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie will not appear in this story. So I have to replace them with other characters. Something I explained in the author's notes at the beginning of the chapter. Anyways, that's all the time I have so please comment, like, and subscribe if you want more of this story. And please feel free to read my other stories on my profile page and comment, like, and subscribe them also. This is Titano Man XIII and I can't think of anything clever to say. Take it away Fiery Joker!

Joshscorcher: **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

* * *

Update: To those reading this I just wish to let you know that Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid WILL be major characters in this game an reprise their original roles from the game. So please ignore all statements about their non inclusion. It will be much better for the story if they are included I hope you do not mind it. Please show your support and leave a review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: President Shinra

Titano Man XIII: Hello readers! Sorry it took so long to update this story. Since this is my third story it will take some time between updates since I'm working on two other stories as well. So the updates won't be as frequent.

Cloud: Maybe if you set up an update system like most other authors with multiple stories do then you can update this story faster.

Titano Man XIII: I'll think about it. Now roll the disclaimer!

Cloud: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Pokémon, or BlazBlue. They all belong to their respective owners. The only things he does own are his OCs.

Titano Man XIII: On with the show!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII Re: Mix**

**Chapter 2: President Shinra**

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Barret's Theme**

The scene opens to the basement of the Seventh Heaven Bar where the Anti-Shinra rebel group known as AVALANCHE is based.

Sleeping in a hammock that was hanging from the ceiling was the silver haired swordswoman, Kaya Argentum.

The girl's beautiful, cat-like, cyan eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She looked very tired, as if she didn't get a full night of sleep.

"Damn Barret and his snoring..." she muttered tiredly as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

When she was done she looked around to see that everyone but Cloud wasn't in the room.

"Crap I'm late!" the girl said as she jumped off the hammock and ran to the lift.

When she reached the bar she saw that Tifa and Barret were the only ones in the room. She threw a small glare at the black man.

"Good morning Kaya! How'd you sleep?" Tifa asked sweetly.

"Fine… Other than the fact that Barret's snoring kept me up half the night!" she said while she and the rebel glared at each other.

"I see..." the brawler said with a sweatdrop.

Kaya broke off the glaring contest and sighed tiredly. She walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

Just then someone placed a glass of water in front of her and she took a sip after giving her thanks. She wondered when Tifa found someone to man the bar while she was away helping them on their next job. She looked at the barkeep just as she took a sip from her water only to almost choke on it in shock at who she saw.

Marlene was the one manning the bar!

Tifa tried to help Kaya through her coughing fit as Marlene looked on in worry.

"Are you alright Kaya?" the ravenette asked in worry as Kaya recovered from her fit.

The silvernette took several deep breaths before replying. "WHY IS THERE A FOUR YEAR OLD MANNING THE BAR?!" she shouted incredulously as she pointed at Marlene.

Tifa couldn't find a good response to that. "Uh, well, you see..."

Just then Cloud came up from the basement.

"Oh, Cloud! Good morning!" she said as she walked over to the blond. "How'd you sleep...?"

'_Damn you Deus Ex Machina!_' Kaya thought in annoyance as she watched Tifa and Cloud converse.

"Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train." Barret said with arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot.

"Okay then." Kaya said as she rose from her seat. "Let's get going!" she said as she made her way to the door only to have Barret block her path. "Is something wrong big guy?" she asked with a blank look as she stared up at the black man.

The man sighed. "You know, Aeros tol' me that you offered to help on the next mission." he said with his arms crossed. "I politely explained to him that I'd rather shoot my own nuts off with mah gun-arm than go _one_ more minute with your ass." he said with a growl. "Noel then told me that you offered to work fo' free." he said with a roll of his eyes. "I informed her that you couldn't pay me enough to put up with you." he said while glaring at the girl. "Tifa then rebuttled with a kick to mah pecker so hard that for a second, I thought I thought I was a woman." he said flinching from the memory.

Kaya couldn't help but giggle. Tifa just earned a few more points in her book.

"When she threatened to do it again, I reconsidered. I'll give yo' ass ONE LAST CHANCE!" he said threateningly.

"Great. I'm so glad I have your approval." she said in an 'I don't give a fuck' tone of voice.

"Don't push yo' luck, whitey! Or so help me, I will jam my gun-arm down yo' throat and fill you with lead from the inside out!" he said with his patience growing thin.

"Yeah, I _bet_ you'd like to pour something down my throat!" she said with a smirk.

Barret looked pissed. "Why you little-"

Tifa cleared her throat. "Not that this little exchange isn't productive and all, but don't we have to catch the train to the Sector 5 Reactor?" she asked while defusing the situation.

"Hmph… Yer right. We'll settle this latter, albino." Barret said while glaring at Kaya.

"Fine by me, Black Dynamite." she said with a smirk as she squeezed passed the rebel and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Later, the members of AVALANCHE and their hired mercenaries got onto the train and took seats while trying not to look too conspicuous.

"Yo! This ain't no luxury car! Spread out!" Barret ordered and everyone else left the car.

"Oh dear! I was afraid of this!" a businessman said nervously. "G-get a hold of yourself, Jonathan! Remember your breathing exercises." he said as he went to a seat and sat down.

Barret ran by and checked to see if the cost was clear.

"'Kay... Gotta make sure the coast is clear..." the black man said as he looked about.

"Breathe, Jonathan. Breathe..." the businessman said as he breathed in. "...And don't make eye contact..." he said as Barret ran back.

The rebel stopped in front of the man and looked at him.

"Am I makin' you _uncomfortable_ or somethin', mistah?" he asked as he leaned on the rail over the man.

"Uh... as... as a matter of fact, yes! Your group is ruining Midgar!" he said to the man.

"Oh and I reckon that you got all that info from the evening news." Barret said sarcastically. "You believe everything you see on TV, foo?" he asked the man.

"And... and why shouldn't I?! All you do is wreak havoc for your own personal gain!" he said fearfully.

"That's where you're wrong mo' fo'! We ain't doin' all this illegal shit for ourselves; We're doin' it to save the planet!" Barret said passionately. "AVALANCHE stands for-"

"Well I fail to see how drive-by shootings, liquor store robberies, and bike thefts are helping to save the planet!" the man said resolutely. "You people are just the worst kind of- AH"

Barret hit the railing above the man's head with his gun-arm.

"_I'm_ talking about AVALANCHE. What are _you_ talking about?" he said starting to get pissed off.

"Well... isn't it obvious? You're black." said the man.

"You little muthuh-!" Barret said as he began beating on the poor man.

One beating later, Tifa pulled Barret away from the man and made him sit down. She would have felt sorry for the businessman if he didn't deserve it. But she apologized anyways.

Kaya and Cloud walked by without even batting an eye as the man cried like a wimp.

"Suck it up, wimp" Barret said from his seat.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Cloud asked as he stopped in front of Barret.

"Shit! The hell you so calm about white boy? You bustin' up my rhythm..." said Barret.

Just then the train's whistle blew and the railed vehicle started moving.

"Seems like they finished connecting the cars. We're finally moving." Tifa said as the train moved along the tracks.

"So what's our next target?" Cloud asked seriously.

"Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work!" Barret said in amusement. "A'ight, I'll tell ya. Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Which Shinra is very proud of." Tifa said as she held her hands behind her back.

"We can't use our fake ID's anymore..." said the rebel leader.

"_Good morning and welcome to Midgar lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 station will be 11:45 AM."_

"That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint." said Tifa.

"Alright, in three minutes we're jumping off this train. Got it?!" asked Barret. He didn't want anything to go wrong when they made their move.

"Cloud. Let's go look at the Railway Map Monitor!" Tifa said as she pulled the blonde along.

Kaya followed since she had nothing better to do.

"Hmm, it looks like you two have seen this already..." Tifa said sounding a little disappointed. "It's alright. Come a little closer." she said to Cloud.

The blond leaned in closer. And Kaya did as well.

**End Theme**

Just as they were to watch the monitor, the alarm came on.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Hurry**

"That's odd. The ID checkpoint was supposed to be further down." Tifa said in shock.

"_**Type A security alert! **__**Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat, type A security alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!"**_

"What's happening?!" Tifa asked in confusion.

"What's goin' on?!" Barret asked as he ran up to the three.

Just then Jessie and Noel ran into the car.

"We're in trouble!" the blonde said in panic.

"I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!" Jessie said as she ran into the next car.

"Fuck! Someone blew it!" he said getting pissed that the mission could be in jeopardy. "White girl! What did you do?!" he asked as he glared at Kaya.

"Hey the fault is not mine's here!" the silvernette said defensively.

"_**Unidentified passengers located in car #1. Preparing for lockdown."**_

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's get moving." Cloud said as he and Tifa moved to the next car.

Kaya was about to go too but Barret pushed passed her roughly.

"Bastard!" she shouted as she jumped into the next car, just as the closed and locked itself behind her.

"_**Car 1 locked down. Upgrading to Level 2 warning."**_

"Hurry!" shouted Biggs.

They're gonna lock the car!" shouted Wedge.

They then ran to the next car.

"Just run! Changing to plan B!" Jessie said just as the automated voice came on and announced their current location on the train.

Everyone quick ran into the next car.

"_**Car 2 locked down. Upgrading to warning level 3."**_

Just then the siren and the flashing red light stopped flashing.

"A'ight! We clear?!" Barret asked as the lights stopped.

"Not yet. They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for! But don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get passed it!" explained Jessie.

Jessie ran through the car and knocked out a guy that blocked her way before leaving.

"_**Unidentified passengers: moving to front of train. Currently tracking location..."**_

"That's not good." Kaya said as she, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret ran to the next car.

On the way out Kaya had to knock out a guy that tried to steal her gil and grope her breasts.

Kaya came into the car just as the others were almost to the next.

"Hey guys, wait up!" she shouted as she chased after them.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK YOOOUUU, WHITE GIRL!" Barret shouted as he entered the next car.

"Bastard!" she shouted as she chased after him.

"_**Car 3 locked down. Upgrading to level 4."**_

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" she said as she ran into the next car.

The rebels and the mercenaries soon reached the front most car.

Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge were somehow able to disguise themselves before they made it into the car.

"Let's go! We're gonna dive right outta here!" Barret said as he opened the side door.

"Scary, huh?" Tifa asked as she looked at Cloud.

"Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come anyway?" asked the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Because..."

"Hey you two! There ain't no time for that!" Barret said gaining their attention.

Kaya then joined the rest of the group.

"Alright. We're here. What now Mr. T?" Kaya asked as she panted lightly.

"NOW?! NOW, I RIDDLE YOU WITH MORE HOLES THAN AN M. NIGHT SHYAMALAN FLICK, YOU SCRAWNY-ASS SHIT!" Barret shouted as he prepared to do just that.

"Barret..." Aeros, Tifa, and Noel said in a warning tone.

"FFFFIIIIIIIINE!" he said irritably. "We can't all risk Jumpin' off at the same time, lest we all get caught at once. Cloud, Tifa, Aeros, Ignis, Koko, Terra, _Tortoise-girl_,and me will go first and make a beeline for the Sector 5 Reactor." He said as gestured to each person. "Jess, you'n the others go about thirty seconds later. Break!"

"You ready to go?" Cloud asked as Tifa stood at the door.

"Yeah! I made up my mind! Watch closely. I'm gonna jump!" she said before jumping out of the car.

"You don't care if I go first?" the blond asked as he looked at Barret.

"A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry about me, just go!" replied the black man.

Cloud walked up to the door.

"Don't go gettin' yo' spiky-ass hurt! It's only for the beginning of the mission!" he said to the Ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud shrugged before proceeding to jump off the train followed by the others.

"See you on the other side!" Kaya said with a wave just before jumping off the train.

Barret moved to the door and turned to look back at his fellow rebels.

"Later! You take care of the rest!" he said before jumping off the train.

The remaining rebels and mercs made themselves look as inconspicuous as possible until it was time for them to jump.

**End Theme**

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Lurking in the Darkness**

Those that had jumped off the train got together and regrouped.

"Good. So far everything's going as planned." Barret said with a nod before walking down the tunnel.

"Yeah... Except the part where OUR COVER WAS BLOWN! You know they'll have a trap set up for us now, RIGHT?!" Kaya said with her hands on her hips.

"Crackah, hush!" the black man said dismissively. "Better not let your guard down till we reach the Sector 5 Reactor." he said as he turned to look down the tunnel. "Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So let's MOVE it before Shinra guards show up!" he said as he moved down the tunnel with everyone following him shortly after.

After running through the tunnels and facing Random Encounters, the rebels and mercenaries reached a Shinra security checkpoint.

"Those light beams are the Shinra's security sensors. We can't go any further." Cloud said before looking around and spotting a small access hatch next to the wall.

"That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the plate? No way!" Barret said as he shook his head. "You Cloud, what're we gonna do?" he asked the blond.

"We're going down." said the mercenary.

"But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills." the rebel said unnerved.

"Ladies first." Ignis said while gesturing to the hole.

"Why, thank you Ignis." Kaya said with a nod as she, Terra, and Tifa squeezed through the hole.

After a little work, they were able to squeeze Barret through and entered a small service tunnel.

"Let's go." Aeros said as the party moved through the tunnel.

**End Theme**

After traversing many gangplanks, walkways, ladders, air vents, and Random Encounters they finally reached the Sector 5 Reactor.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Mako Reactor**

"So the six of us are gonna blow this place sky high, huh?" Kaya asked as she looked at the the interior part of the building they entered using a service hatch.

Just before they entered the Reactor they met up with Biggs. The man had told them that they were pulling out. Ignis and Kokoro decided to pull out as well so they could help the other rebels make a get-away.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? We could hurt a lot of people by destroying this reactor." Terra said as she held her left hand over her heart in uncertainty.

"There's always a chance something like that could happen Terra." Aeros said as he looked at his green-haired friend.

"In this situation..." started Kaya. "The needs of the future generations outweigh the needs of the present generation." the silvernette then placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "By destroying this reactor now, we'll be saving thousands, if not millions of future lives." she said with conviction.

"Alright... If you believe that it'll save more lives than it'll hurt, then I'll fight with you." Terra said with as much conviction she could muster.

"Let's get going." Cloud said as he slid down a long pipe to the floor below.

The others slid down one by one until only Kaya was left.

"I've always wanted to do this!" she said before sliding down the pipe, cheering all the way. She jumped off the pipe and into Aeros' arms laughing like a little girl.

"Had fun?" the boy asked with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but find her cute.

"Yeah." she said with a content smile. Making some fun out of a serious moment was a good way for her to relax and keep a calm mind.

"Yo! What you laughin' about white girl?! This is serious business! Now move yo' ass before I start shootin' it!" Barret said before he walked off.

Kaya stuck her tongue out at the man's back before getting out of her boyfriend's arms.

The rebels made their way through the complex until they reached the reactor core.

Just as they were walking down the walkway, Cloud suddenly held his head in pain.

The Ex-SOLDIER then found himself in another Mako Reactor.

At the end of the walkway appeared to be a young woman crouching over the body of a man.

"Papa..." the girl said her voice breaking.

"Sephiroth?!" she said as she looked at an extremely long katana nearby.

"Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?!" she asked the corpse as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her sorrow was soon replaced by anger.

"Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything!" she muttered as her rage continued to grow.

"I HATE THEM ALL!" she screamed into the air as her sorrow, anger, and rage reached their peak.

Cloud watched as the girl stood up, grabbed the sword, and ran further into the reactor.

The next thing Cloud knew, he was back in the Sector 5 Reactor.

Everyone was looking at him in worry.

"Damn man, get ahold of yourself!" Barret said as the blond regained his senses.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked in worry as she walked up to Cloud.

"Tifa..." the Ex-SOLDIER said as he looked at his friend.

"Hmm?" she asked with a curious expression on her face.

"No... Forget... Come on, let's hurry!" Cloud said as he fully recovered from his recent ordeal.

Don't strain yourself Cloud. I'll set the bomb." Kaya said as she put a hand on the man's shoulder. Nothing but concern shined in her eyes.

Cloud didn't disagree.

Kaya took the bomb off him and went to the core with Tifa.

After a minute the bomb was set and ready to detonate.

"Alright, we're good to go!" Kaya said as she stood up.

"Now, is this a TIMED detonation, or a REMOTE detonation?" Barret asked as she rejoined the party.

"Remote." replied the girl.

"Are ya sure?!" the black man asked still not trusting her to pull something.

"Come on Barret. That joke's only funny once." Kaya said as the party began to leave.

"...Wasn't funny the first time, if ya ask me..." the black man muttered as he walked along.

After several minutes the party of six exited the reactor. They got a little slowed down thanks to some stupid door that only opened if you hit three buttons on the control panel at the exact same time.

They ran down the walkway until they reached the fork that leads to the upper plates of Sector 4 and Sector 5.

"We're almost out!" Barret said before turning down the path that led to Sector 4. "The exit should be right over he- ! (Insert Metal Gear exclamation sound effect here)"

Suddenly a battalion of Shinra soldiers appeared in front of him and barred his path.

**End Theme**

"Shinra soldiers?!" he said in shock. "How'd they know we were comin'?" he asked as he prepared to open fire.

"Kaya gave Barret a blank look. "GEE, I WONDER?!" she replied sarcastically. "You know Barret, I hate to say I told you so, but I TOLD YOU SO!" she said irritably.

"Um, guys... It's not just soldiers." Terra said as she looked towards the reactor.

Everyone turned to see someone they didn't expect.

President Shinra himself.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- The Shinra Company**

President Shinra was a short stout man with thinning blond hair and mustache, wearing a burgundy suit, white shirt and red tie.

He walked slowly and calmly out of the reactor and looked at the rebels.

Kaya gasped in shock. "President... Shinra...!" she said in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. For years she had dreamed of this moment. The man she had wanted to kill for years was standing right in front of her. She was finally meeting the object of her hatred. He was so close, yet so far away! As much as she wanted to just run over there and separate his head from his shoulders, it was just too risky.

"Why is the president here?" Tifa asked in shock.

"Hmm... So you must all be that... what was it?" he asked as he held his chin in thought.

"AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?" Barret asked as he glared at the businessman.

Cloud walked forward. "Long time no see, President." said the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Long time no see? Oh...you." the President said as realization hit him. "You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes..." said the balding blond. "Tell me, traitor... What was your name?" he asked though his tone suggested that he didn't even care.

"Cloud." said the mercenary.

"Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth." said President Shinra. He eyed Kaya and noted her similarity to the late 1st-class SOLDIER. '_I will have to ask Hojo about that girl later._' he thought before continuing. "Yes, Sephiroth... He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..." he said as he pulled out a cigar and started smoking it.

"Sephiroth...?" Cloud asked as he backed up slightly.

"Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!" Barret said angrily.

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you..." said the businessman.

"VERMIN?! That's all you can say... VERMIN?!" the rebel asked as his anger increased. "Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shut up jackass!" said Barret.

"You're beginning to bore me." President Shinra said as he threw his cigar over the railing. "I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner that I must attend." he said as he slightly adjusted his suit.

"Dinner?! Don't gimme that! I ain't even started with' you yet!" he said as he stepped forward.

"But, I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." the man said before he snapped his fingers.

**End Theme**

Suddenly a loud whirring sound was heard.

"What's that noise?" Tifa asked as she and Areos looked towards the source of the noise.

Barret ran up two the two and saw the approaching object.

"The hell is it?" he asked as he got ready for a fight.

Suddenly a large, hovering, robot zoomed past the three, nearly running them over.

Terra jumped onto the walkway where Kaya and Cloud stood as the machine hovered by.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapons Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he extracts from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments." said the president.

"Techno-soldier?" Cloud said in confusion.

Suddenly a helicopter arrived at the scene.

"Now then if you'll excuse me." the old man said cordially.

The helicopter moved in front of the president and the man got on.

"Wait, President Shinra!" Kaya said full of rage as she glared at the flying vehicle.

The helicopter flew away and Kaya continued to glare at it.

"Damn it!" she screamed in frustration.

"Yo, Cloud! We gotta do something 'bout him!" Barret said referring to the mech.

Suddenly the Airbuster began to advance on Tifa, Barret and Aeros.

"Help, Cloud!" Tifa said as the machine cornered the three of them. "THIS is from SOLDIER?!" she said in disbelief.

"No way! It's just a machine." Cloud said from behind the robot.

Cloud, Kaya, and Terra ran up behind the Techno-soldier and drew their weapons.

The machine turned around to face them.

"I don't care what it is! I'm gonna bust him up!" Barret said as he pointed his gun-arm at the Airbuster.

Aeros the scythe on his back and Tifa got in her fighting stance.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST Fight On!**

The battle started off with Barret shooting the Airbuster in the back.

The machine slowly turned around and launched a counterattack by tackling the man.

Cloud went in a slashed at the robot's turned back while Kaya and Terra struck it with thunder spells.

Since the Airbuster was a machine it was susceptible to the magic.

The robot turned to face Cloud.

Meanwhile Aeros slashed the mech with his scythe causing lightning damage.

Tifa assailed it with her fists causing a little bit of damage.

Barret then charged up his power before firing his Big Shot Limit Break, causing enough damage to disable the machine's ability to turn around.

But the machine launched a counterattack via machine guns on its back.

This went on for another few minutes with the party attacking the mech, and it launching a counterattack against those behind it.

"It's time to finish this thing off!" Aeros said as he reached his limit. The boy charged up his power before unleashing his Dark Flame Limit Break, which was an attack made of pillars black fire heading towards the opponent.

The machine was still standing.

"I see its fuel line. Hang on. I got an idea." Barret said as he pointed the barrel of his gun-arm at the machine.

He charged up power and fired another Big Shot attack.

The attack did enough damage that it caused the machine to surge with electricity.

**End Theme**

* * *

The Airbuster exploded, causing the section of the walkway it was hovering over to collapse.

Unfortunately Cloud, Kaya, and Terra were standing too close to the machine when it exploded that the part of the walkway they were standing on collapsed as well.

"Oops! Didn't see ya there, Kaya! My bad!" the rebel said not really meaning it.

"Ahh! BARRET WALLACE, YOU TEAM KILLING FUCKTARD!" Kaya screamed as she, Terra, and Cloud hung on to the edge of the collapsed walkway for dear life. She was struggling to maintain her grip since Terra was literally hanging off her.

The green-haired girl had her arms wrapped around the silvernette's waist trying her best to hang on. It was at times like this that she wished that she could fly.

"Don't worry, Terra! We'll be fine as long as you don't look down!" Cloud said to the frightened girl.

Naturally the girl had to look down. She saw the almost certainly fatal drop below them and screamed in abject terror as she tightened her hold on Kaya.

Said silvernette glared at the blond.

"Why the FUCK did you tell her that?!" she shouted as she glared at him.

"Cloud, Kaya, Terra, just hold on!" Tifa said as she got and her hands and knees to see if they were alright. "As long as the detonator is intact, we'll have plenty of time to get to you three!" she said reassuringly.

"Oh... About that..." Kaya said with a sheepish look on her face.

**00:05**

**00:04**

**00:03**

**00:02**

**00:01**

"You liyin' mothah-fuckah!" Barret said while glaring at the girl.

**00:00**

The reactor the exploded, causing Kaya and Cloud to lose their grips and fall.

"I regret nothing!" the silvernette said as she fell.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she tried in vain to reach for him.

Aeros nearly jumped after his friend and girlfriend but Barret held both him and Tifa back.

"Boy, she ain't... WORTH IT!" the man said as he pulled the two of them back and away from the explosion.

The Cloud, Kaya, and Terra kept falling until they were lost to the smoke below the plate.

Just before she disappeared from view Aeros thought he saw Kaya mouth something to him, but he couldn't make it out.

The last thing Kaya saw before she blacked out from the fall was the worried and terrified look in Aeros' eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I love you..." she said just before the smoke engulfed her.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII**

Titano Man XIII: And that concludes chapter 2 of Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix. If you're all wondering when the Kingdom Hearts elements will start popping up well it's soon. Just be patient.

Aerith: Oh, dear! Terra, Kaya, and Cloud fell. I hope they turn out alright.

Titano Man XIII: Don't worry! They're the protagonists.

Ignis: Even Terra?

Titano Man XIII: Well she's more like the party's conscious and moral support. While her role isn't very important right now... she'll gain more prominence as she grows more confident in herself and as the story progresses.

Ignis: Oh.

Titano man XIII: And with that it's time to bid my readers adieu!

Yuffie: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Flower Girls

Titano Man XIII: Welcome back faithful readers! I'm here to bring the next chapter of Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix! The last time we saw our heroes, they were falling down into the slums. Let's check up on them shall we. Roll the disclaimer!

Cloud: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, BlazBlue, or Pokémon. They all belong to their respective owners. He does however have ownership over the OCs in this story.

Titano Man XIII: Thank you, now on with the show!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix**

**Chapter 3: The Flower Girls**

Blackness...

That's all Cloud Strife was aware of at the moment.

The complete and never ending blackness of his subconscious...

How long had he been floating in this endless void?

'..._What happened?_' he thought as his consciousness sank deeper into the abyss. '_The last thing I remember was the mission... the train... the tunnels... the reactor... President Shinra... fighting that robot... and then..._' he thought as the memories came flooding back. '_That's right... the bridge collapsed. Me, Terra, and Kaya... We fell off. Did we... die?_'

_**...You alright?**_

_**... Can you hear me?**_

'_... Yeah..._'

_**Back then... You could get by with just skinned knees...**_

'_... What do you mean by 'back then'?_' he asked in confusion.

_**What about now? Can you get up?**_

'_...What do you mean by 'that time'? ... What about now?_'

_**... Don't worry about me. You and your friends just worry about yourselves now.**_

'_... I'll give it a try._' thought the blond. He tried to move and was able to twitch a finger.

"Oh! It moved!" a female voice said cutting through the blackness.

_**... How about that?**_

"I think he's waking up!" another, younger, female voice said in excitement.

_**Take it slow now. Little by little...**_

'_... I know._' thought Cloud.

"Hello? Hellooo?" said the first female voice.

'_Hey... Who are you?_'

"Hello? Hello!" this time it was the younger female.

Cloud's question went unanswered as he regained consciousness.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy OST- Flowers Blooming in the Church**

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were a familiar pair of cat-like cyan eyes.

"Kaya...?" he ground as he blinked his eyes.

"Huh... Kaya...? That's not my name! Though you almost got it right!" the girl said with a giggle as she left his field of vision.

"Wha...?" he said before sitting up.

"Are you okay?" the older female asked as she stood behind Cloud.

The blond looked back and saw two girls.

One girl looked to be about thirteen years old. But the odd thing was that she looked almost exactly like Kaya! She had short, shoulder-length silver hair, soft alabaster skin, the same amazing figure that a thirteen year old shouldn't have, and the same cat-like cyan eyes as the young swordswoman. But her eyes shone with much more child-like innocence than Kaya's. She wore a cyan and white dress with a pink camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with cyan straps. And tied loosely around her neck was a cyan ribbon.

The other girl was older, around twenty two years old with long brown hair that was drawn back into a thick plait with a large pink ribbon holding it together and she had deep emerald-green eyes. She wore a soft pink bandeau dress with silver linings and a split along the front, a cropped, shoulder-less jacket with puffed sleeves, as well as a pair of pink and silver pointed high-heeled boots.

Cloud looked at the woman for a moment feeling a sense of familiarity with her.

"Have we met before?" the man asked as he tilted his head to the side.

The brunette gained a slightly confused look on her face. "I don't think so." she said with as she looked at the blond. "Actually... Now that I think about it I did see you before." she said with a smile as recognition flashed through her eyes.

"You did?" the Ex-SOLDIER asked in confusion.

"Yes. We met yesterday after the reactor over in Sector 8 blew up. You and your friend bought a couple of flowers from me, remember?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Realization lit up the man's Mako enhanced eyes as he looked the woman over more closely. "I remember you now. You're that flower girl."

"I'm so glad you remembered me!" the woman said with a smile. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh, how could I forget!" she said while facepalming. "My name's Aerith Gainsborough! It's nice to meet you." the now named Aerith said with a kind smile

"You know him Miss. Gainsborough?" the silver haired girl asked as she looked at the brunette.

"I told you, call me Aerith." the woman said with a sweatdrop. Being addressed by her surname made her feel old. "Anyways... I guess that I kind of do... He and a friend of his bought a couple of flowers from me last night." she said with a bright smile.

"Oh, I see!" the younger girl said in childlike wonder. "Well, if you're a friend of Miss. Aerith then you're definitely a friend of mine!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked as he looked around.

"Oh, you're in the Sector 5 slums." said the silvernette.

"I see..." said Cloud.

Just then a groan sounded from next to him.

He looked over to see that both girls were lying in the flower bed next to him and that Terra was waking up.

"What happened?" she said as she held her head.

"You and your friends fell right through the roof. It really gave me a scare." she said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"...We came crashing down?" the green-haired girl asked as she continued to regain her senses.

"I was walking by outside when I heard the crash. So I came in to investigate." Aerith said with a nod.

"That's right... We fell from the reactor... Me... Cloud, and..." her eyes suddenly snapped open in realization. "Kaya!" she said in worry as she looked about. She spotted her friend lying next to her and moved to wake her. "Kaya…? Kaya! Wake up! Please be alright!" she said in worry as she shook her friend's shoulder.

Kaya released a pained groan as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh! Where... am... I...?" she groaned out as she regained consciousness.

"I think we're down in the slums." said Terra.

"The slums...? How did we even survive that fall?" the silvernette asked as she held her back in pain.

"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky." the other silver-haired girl said with a relieved smile. She was glad that the three were relatively unharmed.

"Oh, and these three shattered vertebrae... That's just my imagination?" she said cynically through gritted teeth as the pain increased. It hurt to the point where she had to keep her eyes shut.

"Let me help you with that." Aerith said as she began to cast cure on Kaya's back.

The young swordswoman sighed in relief at feeling the healing energy mending her wounds.

Cloud looked at the Kaya look-alike.

"This flower bed... is it yours?" he asked the girl.

She nodded.

The Ex-SOLDIER stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that." he said with a shrug.

"That's alright. The flowers are quite resilient because this is a special place." the girl said in a chipper tone with a bright grin.

Terra looked up from her friend to the girl at that moment and promptly did a double take. She even rubbed her eyes to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on her.

After seeing that they weren't, she looked back and forth between the girl and Kaya repeatedly comparing their likeness to each other.

The other silvernette walked off a little and gestured to the flowers around them.

"They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here." she walked off a little more. "I love it here." she said with a serene smile.

She walked back to the flower bed and crouched down to tend to the plants. Right next to where Aerith was healing Kaya.

Kaya was sitting down with her eyes closed in relaxation and her back to the girl.

Terra couldn't help but compare the two some more.

They had the same hair. Though Kaya's hair was stained to a dull gray due to the polluted smoke they passed through while falling.

They had the same skin tone. Of course Kaya's skin had been dirtied by a mixture of smog and dirt.

They had the same voice. But the girl's voice sound much more cheerful.

Even their eyes were the same! But the girl's eyes were much livelier.

All in all, the two looked exactly the same.

Terra reached out and tapped Kaya on the shoulder.

"What is it Terra?" she asked as she opened a single eye to look at her friend.

"Kaya. Look at the girl next to you. She looks like you." she whispered so as not to draw said girl's attention.

"Looks like me...? What are you talking about?" she said as she turned to look at the other silver-haired girl.

But just as she looked the girl turned her head so she could grab a few gardening utensils.

All Kaya saw was the back of the girl's head.

The young swordswoman turned back and looked at her friend blankly.

"She has silver hair. Are you saying that every girl that has silver hair looks the same to you?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What…?! No, no, no! That's not what I'm saying at all!" The Mage said defensively as she shook her head.

"Then what _are_ you saying." the silvernette asked dubiously.

"I'm saying that she looks _exactly_ like you! With the same face and everything!" said Terra.

This earned the other silvernette's attention.

"...Looks exactly like me? Come on Terra..." Kaya said with a roll of her eyes. "The only way either of us would look exactly alike would be if we were identical..." she turned to look at the girl. "...twins..." she muttered as she gazed at the girl next to her.

Up until this point the two of them had only had passing glances at each other and had never fully taken in the other's appearance.

Two pair of cat-like cyan orbs stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until they decided to break the silence.

"Who... are you...?" they both asked each other simultaneously causing them to gasp at how similar their voices were.

Kaya decided to speak first. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" she asked as she tried to turn her whole body. But Aerith told her not to move while she was healing or else it would make her injury worse.

The brunette was amazed by the girl's resilience. The spinal injury Kaya had was so severe that it was a miracle that she was even alive, let alone able to move.

"It's customary to give one's own name before asking for the name of another." said the girl.

"Oh, um... My name's Kaya... Kaya Argentum." the young swordswoman said sheepishly. She didn't know how to deal with this type of situation.

"That's... so weird... Your name's so similar to my own. My name's Maya... Maya Gracidea." the girl said while gesturing to herself.

"Maya..." Kaya muttered thoughtfully. She remembered hearing that name before.

"How old are you?" asked Maya.

"I'm thirteen." replied the young swordswoman.

"Same here..." said the young flower girl. "My birthday is on February 6th." she said as she looked the other silvernette in the eye.

"My birthday's on February 6th too!" Kaya said in shock.

'_This can't all be a coincidence!_' Maya thought as she stared at the girl. '_This girl... She might be my sister!_' she thought as excitement started to build in her chest.

'_She has the same name Zack accidentally called me a year ago. Do they know each other?_' she asked herself as she bit her lip. She decided that it would be best to hold that question off until later. '_She looks just like me! And we both have the same birthday. All the signs point to one thing... I have a twin sister!_' she thought as hope began to grow in her chest. For so many years she thought she was all alone. But as it turned out she had a family out there waiting for her to find them. She was so overwhelmed by this situation that she didn't know what to feel.

"Do you... like pocky?" Kaya asked tentatively.

"Yeah, it's my favorite snack!" Maya said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Same here... ...How about... Dumb Apples?" asked the young swordswoman.

"I love Dumb Apples!" the young flower girl said with an excited grin.

"Me too." the silvernette said sounding more unsure and confused than excited.

'_There's no doubt about it now! She just has to be my sister!_' Maya thought excitedly. Finally her one wish was coming true! She was finally getting the sister she had always wanted.

"I can't believe it..." Maya said as she reached out and touched Kaya's face. "For so long I've wished to have a sister that I could connect with. And now I think that wish finally came true." she said as she grinned happily.

Kaya stared at the girl unable to process what was happening. So much had happened within such a short amount of time. It was too much to deal with.

"This is so great!" Maya said excitedly as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "We can do all of the things that sisters normally do!" she said before listing off the things that girls would do together.

Unfortunately Maya's enthusiasm was not mutual.

Kaya grew more and more uncomfortable as her apparent sister continued to babble on excitedly.

Aerith, sensing the girl's growing discomfort through her magic decided to put a stop to Maya's prattling before she makes a bad first impression on her sister.

"Uh... Maya... I'm sure that this is all very new and exciting for you, but you should probably tone it down a little before you make a bad first impression on your long lost twin." the older flower girl said with a small, sheepish smile. Maya's enthusiasm and childlike wonder were nearly too much for anyone to handle right off the bat. "I think you should pace yourself until Kaya can get used to having you in her life." she said softly as she rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

The girl ceased talking and gazed at her twin, noticing the look of discomfort on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think about how all this would have affected you. Here I am blabbing like an idiot while you're probably confused and a little blown away by the fact that you actually have a sister! I'm _so_ sorry! It hasn't even been five minutes and already I've been a terrible sister! Can you ever forgive me?" Maya asked as she bowed apologetically.

"Um, y-you're not a terrible sister or anything! It's just that we literally just met a minute ago. This is a lot to take in really." Kaya said as she looked down at her lap. This was all so new. "You see, I grew up an orphan. So I never had a family growing up. Just when I've finally accepted that... You show up and start blabbing about us being long lost sisters." she moved a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I don't mean to offend you or anything... But this all seems too good to be true." she said not wanting to look her sister in the eyes. "It feels like this is all a dream. I'll wake up any minute now and see that you aren't here. That you were nothing more than a figment of my imagination." she said sadly. She didn't want this to be a dream.

Maya then lifted her twin's head so she could look her in the eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better... I don't want this to be a dream either." she said with a soft smile.

"How did you...?" Kaya asked in shock.

"I don't know why... But I can read you like an open book." said Maya. "You went through so much pain and grief in your life. So you're not sure whether a good thing like this would last." she said as she took her sister's hand in her own and held it supportively. "Well I'm here to let you know that, now that we found each other, that I have no intention of leaving you alone ever again. And that's a promise!" she said resolutely.

"Well wasn't that a touching moment." a male voice said from the building's entrance.

Everyone looked to the doorway to see a man dressed in a black suit standing at the door.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST Turks Theme**

The man had a lanky physique, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail, green eyes, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheekbones. He wore goggles pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt.

"...A Turk!" Kaya said as she stood up and took a defensive position. She knew to always stay on guard whenever a Turk was around.

Cloud moved to the front of the group as the man walked forward.

"I don't know who you four are, but..." the red-haired Turk said as he and the other man stopped a little ways away from the group. He was referring to Aerith, Cloud, Kaya, and Terra.

"You don't know us...?" asked Cloud.

_**...I know you.**_

"Oh yeah... I know you." the blond said as he stepped closer. "That uniform... he said eyeing the man's uniform.

The man then moved aside as three armed Shinra infantrymen came in.

"...Hey little sis, these guys are a little weird." the red-haired Turk said while looking at Maya.

"Shut up Shinra spy!" Kaya growled as she stood protectively in front of her sister.

The redhead arched an eyebrow as he looked at the girl. '_They look exactly the same! Are they twins? That definitely wasn't in the report!_' he thought as he looked between the two girls.

"Reno! Want them taken out?" one of the infantrymen asked as he pointed his gun at the group.

"I haven't decided yet." The man now identified as Reno said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" she said beseechingly as she looked at the scene before her.

The silver-haired flower girl then ran to a doorway in the back of the ruined church.

"The exit's back here!" she said before going through the doorway.

The rest of the group followed after her intent on escaping.

Reno casually followed after them walking straight through the flower bed without a care.

"They were... Mako eyes." he said recalling Clouds glowing eyes. But he soon shook it off. "Yeah, alright... Back to work, back to work." he said as he looked at the soldiers behind him.

He walked off but quickly stopped when he remembered something. "Oh!" He ran back to the soldiers. "And don't step on the flowers..." he said before walking off again.

The three infantrymen spoke up at the same time.

"Hey Reno, you just stepped on them!" said one infantryman

"They're all ruined!" said another soldier.

"You're gonna catch holy hell!" said the last soldier.

* * *

Aerith, Cloud, Kaya, Maya, and Terra ran through the ruined room, climbing a set of stairs to reach the second floor.

"There they are, over there!" Reno said as he and the soldiers entered the room.

"...Guys, over there!" Maya said while pointing to a ladder that led to the rafters above them.

"I know. Looks like they aren't going to let us go." said Cloud.

"What should we do?" Aerith asked in worry as she stood next to the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Well we can't let them catch us, can we? Then, there's only one thing left." he said as he turned to look at the girls behind him.

He turned back around and jumped over the gap between them and the ladder.

"This way!" he said as he turned back to them.

Kaya and Terra looked at each other and nodded.

Both girls then jumped over the gap and landed safely on the other side.

"Come on!" Kaya said as she turned back around to look at Aerith and her sister.

Maya looked at how far the gap stretched and shook her head while backing away slightly.

"...Alright. We'll hold them off." Cloud said as he went to draw his Buster Sword.

"Right... Make sure that they don't get through!" said Aerith.

"The Ancient's getting away! Attack! Attack! ...Attack!" Reno commanded and the infantrymen opened fire.

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Hurry**

Maya screamed in pain as one bullet struck her in the shin. She fell from the second floor and slid down a large fallen pillar down to the basement.

"...Maya!" Kaya shouted in fear. She had met her sister only minutes ago and now she was going to lose her.

"Think we killed 'em?" asked Reno. "They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!" he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright?!" Kaya asked in worry as the girl stood up.

"I'm fine." she said as she stood up on shaky legs. "I think I can walk but I'll need some help!" she said as she limp towards the stairs that led to the first floor.

Just then a Shinra infantryman jumped down from the hole in the floor.

"Help!" she shouted to the rest of the party.

"Damn!" the young swordswoman said as she gritted her teeth. She looked up and spotted something in the rafters. "What's that...?" she asked herself as she spied the object.

It was a barrel!

There were several conveniently placed barrels sitting on the rafters.

"Maya...! Hold on for a second!" the silvernette said as she began to climb the ladder towards the rafters.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked as she looked at her friend.

"I have an idea. Get ready to help Maya over that gap." she said as she climbed up to the rafters.

"The Mage nodded and jumped back over the gap to where Aerith was standing.

Kaya reached the rafters and moved to the barrel that was directly over the guard that was cornering Maya.

"Heads up!" the silver-haired swordswoman said as she pushed the barrel over.

"Huh?" the guard said as he looked up. He cried out in pain as the barrel hit him and knocked him out.

"Thanks sis!" the silver-haired flower girl said in gratitude.

Maya limped off and reached the stairs. But she was cornered by another soldier.

"Eyah!" she screamed as the man approached her.

"Hang on!" Kaya said as she moved to another barrel.

She tipped the barrel over and it fell onto the stairs the infantryman was standing on.

It rolled down the stairs running the man over and knocking him out.

"Thanks again!" the girl said in gratitude as she moved up the stairs.

She was soon near the top of the stairs to the second floor when another infantryman approached her.

"Kaya, help!" the girl shouted as she stared at the man, who was pointing his gun at her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kaya said as she moved to the last barrel.

She tipped the barrel over and it fell onto the staircase.

"What the fu-!" the man said just before the barrel ran him over and knocked him out.

"Thank you!" Maya said as she limped up the stairs and over towards Terra and Aerith.

Aerith, Maya, and Terra jumped over the gap and rejoined the party. Maya was able to get across thanks to Terra's assistance and Aerith's use of healing magic.

They climbed the ladder and joined the rest of the party on the rafters.

"…This way!" Cloud said as he moved across the rafters.

The party followed and within moments the party was on the roof of the church.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Flowers Blooming in the Church**

Aerith finished healing Maya's leg and the girl put her weight on it.

"Thank you." she said with a grateful bow. "They're after me again. I'm sorry for dragging you all into this." she said apologetically.

"You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?" Cloud asked as he looked at the girl.

"...No." the girl said as she looked down guiltily. She hummed in thought for a minute before speaking. "Say. What do you guys do for a living?" she asked curiously.

Terra, Kaya, and Cloud looked at each other at the odd question.

"Well... Me, Terra, and Cloud do a bit of everything, really." said Kaya.

"Oh... So you guys are jacks of all trades, huh?" Maya asked with a small giggle.

"In a manner of speaking..." said Terra. "We do whatever's needed of us." she said while trying to find the best way of not making it seem like they would do anything for money.

"I see." the silver-haired flower girl said before giggling.

"What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" Kaya asked the girl with an arched eyebrow. So far her sister was quite odd.

"Sorry... I just..." she said through her giggles. "Never mind... It's nothing!" she said as her fit subsided.

"Okay..." Kaya said a little unsettled by the girl's sunny disposition. The girl was far too cheerful to be from the slums.

"Say, guys..." she asked suddenly earning their attention. "Have you ever been bodyguards?"

They looked at her curiously.

"You DO anything, right?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"...Yeah, that's right." said Cloud.

"Then I'll need some big strong bodyguards to protect me while they take me back to my home." she said as she held her hands behind her back.

The mercenaries thought for a moment.

"Okay, we'll do it... But it'll cost you." Cloud said as he crossed his arms.

"Well then, let's see..." Maya said as she put a finger to her chin in thought. "How about if I cook an amazing dinner for you guys?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"I think my associates and I would like that." Kaya said in a professional tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at Maya.

There were a few silent moments before Terra spoke up.

"Who was that man that was after you?" she asked while looking at the girl.

"He was one of the Turks." the Ex-SOLDIER stated matter-of-factly.

The young flower girl hummed in interest.

"Turks?" asked Aerith.

"The Turks are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER." said the blond.

"This violently…? I thought they were kidnapping someone." said brunette.

"They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side." said Cloud.

"Espionage, murder... you know that kind of stuff." Kaya said with a shrug.

"They look like it." Maya said with a sheepish laugh.

"But, why are they after you Maya? There must be a reason, right?" Terra asked as she looked at the younger flower girl.

"No, not really… I think they believe that I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!" the girl said excitedly.

Kaya gave her a blank look. All it took was one look for her to tell that her sister was far too delicate to be in SOLDIER.

"Maybe you do." Cloud said with a shrug. "You want to join?" he asked with his arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know... But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people!" she said as she shook her head.

"Then let's go." the Ex-SOLDIER said as he turned around to traverse the massive pile of fallen debris to go around the main road coming from the ruined church.

Maya moved to follow but stopped when her sister spoke.

"'Sides... Whatever the reason is, it ain't nobody's business but the Turks." she said with a shrug.

With that the party of four went after Cloud.

* * *

Cloud was jumping from roof to roof of the houses built down here in the slums and the large piles of trash and debris that cluttered the ground between them.

Kaya followed closely behind having no trouble keeping up with the Ex-SOLDIER.

They both stopped when Maya's voice called out to them.

"Wait... Wait, I said!" she said as she, Terra, and Maya caught up to them.

All three girls were panting since they had never done parkour before.

"Slow... down... Don't leave us behind..." the girl said through her panting.

"Funny..." Cloud said with a small chuckle. "I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh! You're terrible!" she said with a pout.

Cloud chuckled at that. Even Kaya couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, Cloud... Where you... ever in SOLDIER?" the girl asked in curiosity. He knew a lot about the Shinra Company and he was also wearing a SOLDIER uniform.

The man didn't immediately respond. But he eventually answered. "...I used to be. How did you guess?' he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Kaya gave him a blank look. "You mean aside from the fact that you're obviously wearing a SOLDIER uniform?" she asked rhetorically as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Well... Your eyes... They have a strange glow about them..." Maya said as she stared at the man's eyes.

"That's the sign of those who had been infused with Mako... The mark of SOLDIER." said the mercenary. "But how did you know about that?" he asked in curiosity.

"...Oh, nothing." she said with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Nothing...?" he asked with an arched brow. People don't really ask questions about that for nothing.

"Right, nothing!" she said with a nod. "Come on, let's go bodyguard!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

Cloud nodded, letting the subject drop. They had to bring this girl back to her home.

The party moved on intent on completing their current mission.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Underneath the Rotting Pizza**

The party had gotten far enough away from the church that they could traverse the main road again.

They hopped off the piles of debris and onto the main road.

"...Finally made it off! Now what...?" Maya said as she looked around. She then ran further down the path towards the town. "My house is over here. Hurry before he comes." she said before running on ahead.

"Hold up!" Kaya said as she chased after the girl.

* * *

After several minutes the party reached the small town located in the Sector 5 slums.

"Welcome to town, guys!" Maya said as she gestured to the 'buildings' that surrounded them.

"You live here?" Aerith said as she looked at the poverty stricken people.

"No. My house is further up ahead. But I pass through here to help the people whenever I can." the younger flower girl said as she waved to a couple of kids nearby.

"I can see." Terra said as she looked at the people waving and smiling at Maya. "You're very well liked." she said with the tiniest bit of envy in her voice. She wished she was loved like that.

Suddenly several young childlike voices called out from nearby.

"Yay...! Maya's back!" said a little boy's voice.

"Maya...! Come play with us!"

"Mew...!"

They looked over to where the voices came from and saw three small children run up to the girl and literally climb all over her.

**Play BlazBlue OST- Lakeside**

The children were quite odd in appearance, at least to Cloud and Aerith.

They were small, even by a child's standard. They were surprisingly tan for children living in the slums of Midgar. They wore no shoes and had very high ankles, resembling cat's feet. But the most shocking feature to them was that they all had cat-like tails coming from the base of their spines. They all wore odd cream colored jackets with cat themed hoods and long cat themed sleeves that covered their entire arms. Their faces were completely overshadowed by their hoods and only their large blood-red eyes could be seen. These little children were known as the Kaka Kittens, Feisty-kaka, Cali-kaka, and Fluffy-kaka. The best way to tell the three of them apart was by their tails and the bowties they wore.

Feisty-kaka had a black tail that had a white tip at the end and a blue bowtie.

Cali-kaka and Fluffy-kaka had brown, black, and white tails and green bow ties. They looked the same because they were brother and sister. These two were the most difficult to tell apart.

Maya couldn't help but giggle at the playful kittens.

"Hey, how are you three today?" she asked as the three kittens got off her.

"We're fine Maya, meow!" Cali-kaka said with a smile. Apparently she was the girl.

"Yeah...! We were playing with Tao all day!" Fluffy-kaka said as he jumped about excitedly.

"But we'd really like it if you would play with us too!" Feisty-kaka said as he literally hung off Maya's waist.

"I'd love too, but I have to head home soon. So I can't play with you today." the girl said apologetically.

"Aw...!" the little kittens whined as they pouted cutely.

It was at this point that Terra couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, they're so CUTE!" the green-haired girl gushed as she scooped Cali-kaka into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Kaya couldn't help but sweatdrop. Terra had a very strong love for animals and children... This apparently involved human/cat hybrids as well...

"Are they friends of yours Maya?" Feisty-kaka asked as he stared at the strangers before him.

"Yeah, I met them earlier today." the young flower girl said with a smile.

The kittens then began to literally climb up the mercenaries and Aerith.

"Whoa...! You're really big!" Fluffy-kaka said as he looked up at Cloud.

"I bet you're really, really strong!" Feisty-kaka said as he jumped onto the man.

"Are you some sort of superhero?" Cali-kaka asked as she joined the other kittens in climbing the Ex-SOLDIER.

"...Hey!" the blond said as they climbed all over him.

Aerith couldn't help but laugh at man's predicament.

"So, you kids said you were playing with Tao today. Where is she?" Maya asked as she looked around.

"Oh, she's taking a nap by your garden, meow!" Cali-kaka said as she jumped off from Cloud's head and into the silvernette's arms.

"Well then, let's go pay her a visit. I was heading that way anyway." the girl said with a giggle.

"Yay!" the three kittens cheered as they walked off towards Maya's home.

**End Theme**

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Flowers Blooming in the Church**

It wasn't long before the party reached Maya's home.

It was a modest little two story house that wasn't run-down or looked like it was built from cheap materials like the rest of the homes in the slums.

Next to the small home was a large garden filled with flowers.

The three kittens ran to the garden towards a sleeping figure lying on the ground.

The figure was a girl who had a rather unique take on the catgirl archetype. She light brown skin and long blonde hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She wore a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that covered her arms. She had a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but they appeared to be fit for a creature with high ankles. She was dressed very skimpily underneath the hoodie, wearing only red panties with red suspender-like straps that covered her breasts (barely). Her hood completely concealed her facial features from view. All that could be seen were a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions whenever she was awake.

"Tao...!" Feisty-kaka said as he, Cali-kaka, and Fluffy-kaka stood over the older catgirl.

"Oh, Tao...!" Cali-kaka said as she looked at the sleeping blonde.

Two Kaka kittens, upon seeing the protector of the Sector 5 slums, Taokaka, napping in the 'sun', decide that using her belly as a trampoline would be the best way to wake her up.

"...Meow?! W-what's going on?!" Tao asked tiredly as she woke up.

As the strange pressure on her belly woke her up, she lets out a big yawn. As she opened her eyes, she saw two kittens bouncing on her stomach.

"Oh, it's just you guys..." she said with a tired yawn. She yawned once more and fell back to sleep.

"You can't fall asleep again! Wake up!" Feisty-kaka said as he continued bouncing on Tao's stomach.

"Wake up...!" Cali-kaka said as she continued bouncing as well.

To keep Tao from nodding off, the kittens start to jump up and down on her belly again.

"...Meow!" Tao cried out in pain. "Cut it out! Meow! Y-you're gonna make me hurl!" she said as the kittens continued bouncing on her belly. "O-oh no, here it comes!" she shouted before pushing the two energetic kittens off her and getting on her hands and knees. She then emptied her stomach of everything she had eaten that day.

"Maya wants to see you!" Feisty-kaka said as Tao panted and groaned from having to eject the contents of her stomach.

"She does?" Tao asked curiously as she sat on her knees while holding her poor stomach.

"Hi Tao...!" Maya said as she walked up to the older catgirl. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she saw the pool of partially digested food on the ground in front of her.

"Tao's a-okay, meow!" the blonde said as she stood up with her trademarked toothy grin.

"Alright." the silver-haired flower girl said with a nod. "So how was your training to protect the village." she asked with a smile.

"...Meow! It was hard, but Tao passed with flying colors! Soon Tao will be able to take over as village guardian!" she said with pride filling her voice.

"That's great to hear Tao! I just know you'll be the best guardian ever! Then you could protect me and the rest of the people of Sector 5 from all of the evil monsters that live down here!" Maya said supportively. She truly believed that Tao had what it took to be a great warrior. What the catgirl lacked in brains, she certainly made up for it in determination, potential, and heart.

Tao then noticed the people standing a little ways away.

"Whoa! Who are these people?!" she asked excitedly as she ran up to the party of four.

Kaya couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Um, Tao... Don't you remember us?" she said gesturing to Terra and herself.

"Nya...? Does Tao know you?" the blonde asked in curiosity as she looked at the Maya look-alike.

"Tao... You used to call me Silver Lady and grope my breasts every time you saw me a year ago." the young swordswoman said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You used to call me Magic Lady and do the same thing to me too." Terra said with a dark blush on her face. It was very embarrassing remembering all the times Tao had molested her chest a year ago.

"Really...? Hmm..." she hummed in thought as she stared at them. ...More specifically... their chests.

The catgirl then reached out and started fondling Kaya's breasts causing the girl to cry out in shock as a dark blush stained her cheeks.

Cloud sputtered in shock as a blush lit up his cheeks.

"T-TAO!" she shouted as she pulled the blonde's hands, err... paws off her breasts. She covered her chest to protect it from any further molestation as she glared at the Kaka girl.

"Silver Lady...! It IS you! Meow...!" Tao said excitedly. "Tao never forgets a pair of boobies _that_ big!" she said with a grin as her tail wagged about excitedly. "Then that means..." she looked at Terra.

"Uh..." the Mage said as she saw the gleam in the catgirl's eyes.

Faster than the girl could react, Tao's hands shot out and began fondling her breasts.

Terra blushed so hard that it put a cherry to shame. She gave a small shriek and slapped the Kaka's hands away before covering her chest and snapping her eyes shut from embarrassment.

"Magic Lady!" Tao said happily as she glomped Terra.

"...H-hi Tao." the green-haired girl said meekly with the blush still on her face.

"D-does she always do that?" Aerith asked Maya with a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah..." Maya replied sheepishly. Tao had molested her chest so many times that she believed that part of the reason that they were so big was because she would fondle them almost every day.

"...Nya? Who're these people?" Tao asked as she looked at Aerith and Cloud after ending her hug with Terra.

"Oh! They're Cloud and Aerith. I met them earlier today." Maya said with a small smile. "Cloud's my bodyguard and Aerith sells flowers just like I do." she said as she gestured to the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you Flower Lady! You too Mr. Bodyguard!" the catgirl said with a grin.

"Don't worry. Tao gives everybody a nickname. That's how she remembers you." Maya whispered into Aerith's ear.

"It's nice to meet you Tao." the brunette said with a friendly smile.

Tao then reached out and began fondling Aerith's breasts.

"Wow! They're a lot bigger than they look, meow!" she said excitedly as she squeezed the mounds of flesh.

"Eyah...!" Aerith shrieked as Tao continued to molest her.

The situation proved too much for the Ex-SOLDIER as he began to have a nose bleed.

"Not bad. But they're pretty average." the blonde catgirl said as she stopped groping Aerith's breasts.

The older flower girl blushed darkly as she covered her chest. 'A-_average...! They aren't average! ...Are they?_' she thought in mortification as she looked down at her chest with a blush.

"Tao...! You shouldn't go around and grope other women's breasts like that!" Maya said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry Maya." Tao said guiltily. She then perked up almost instantly. "Oh, Tao gets it!" she said in realization. "Maya must feel left out that Tao didn't grope her boobies like she did the others!" she said excitedly.

"What...?! No Toa! Don't you dare-eek!" Taokaka then started to grope the silvernette's breasts with gusto. "T-Tao... stop...! Y-you're going to... make them bigger!" she said while panting as a dark blush on her face. She was quite sensitive in that spot.

Cloud then passed out from another massive nosebleed.

After about a minute or so... Tao stopped molesting Maya.

"T-Tao...!" Maya said as she covered her chest. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry Maya." Tao said with a grin. She certainly didn't sound very sorry.

"Ahem, sexual comedy aside..." Kaya said as she regained her composure. "Let's get Maya inside." she said as she began to walk towards the house.

"Right..." Maya said as she followed her sister.

"Uh, what about Cloud...?" Aerith asked in concern as she followed the other girls.

"He'll come in when he wakes up." Kaya said with a shrug.

Tao looked at the mercenary for a moment before she and the kittens followed the girls into the house.

* * *

"I'm home, mom!" Maya called into the house as she entered the dining room.

The first floor of the home was small being only comprised of a large dining room and a small kitchen to the right.

Maya's mother walked in from the kitchen drying her hands from washing the dishes.

Maya's mother was a middle aged woman with long brown pulled up into a bun. She wore a green dress with a white apron over it and brown boots.

The older woman smiled at her daughter.

"Oh, Maya... You're home already? I hope you didn't run into any trouble." she said as she finished drying her hands.

"Hi mom." the girl said as she hugged her mother. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry!" she said with a bright smile.

"It's whenever you say that line is when I worry the most." the older woman said with a sigh. She then noticed the guests in her dining room. "Oh! Who are they?" she asked as she looked over Aerith, Terra, and Kaya. Her eyes widened in shock when her eyes landed on the young silver-haired swordswoman.

"Oh! I met them earlier today." Maya said with a smile. "The girl with green hair is Terra Branford. She's really good at using magic. She was a big help at keeping the monsters away while I was making my way back home." she said while pointing at Terra.

Terra blushed lightly at the praise. "It's nice to meet you." the Mage said with a bow.

"This is Aerith. She sells flowers just like me and is really good at healing people." Maya said as she gestured to the Brunette.

"Hello." the woman said with a smile and a wave.

Just then Cloud entered the house holding his head.

"That guy's Cloud. He's really strong. He's my bodyguard!" the girl said with a smile.

"...Hi..." Cloud said awkwardly.

"Bodyguard...? Don't tell me you were followed again?!" Maya's mother said in disbelief. "Are you alright?! You're not hurt, are you?!" she asked worriedly as she looked her daughter over.

"I'm alright. I had these guys with me." she said referring to the people standing behind her.

"Thank you for protecting my little girl. My name's Elmyra Gainsborough. I can't repay you enough." she said gratefully with a small bow.

Aerith's eyes widened at the surname. It was the same as hers! While it was odd she thought it to be a mere coincidence. After all, there are countless other worlds in the cosmos.

"It was no problem Ms. Gainsborough." Terra said dismissively.

"And you'll never guess what!" she pulled Kaya up next to her and hugged her tightly. "This is Kaya. My long lost twin sister! Can you believe it?!" she asked with the happiest grin her mother had ever seen on her daughter stretching across her face.

"...Your twin sister...!" she looked at the girl and could clearly see the similarities between them. '_It can't be... But, she's standing right in front of me..._' she thought as she stared at the girl.

Kaya grew uncomfortable under the woman's stare and shifted nervously.

"...Hi there." she said sheepishly with a small wave.

**End Theme**

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Titano Man XIII: Finally done! Now for those of you wondering about the new OC I actually hinted to her existence a few times in the chapters leading up to the time skip in Dark Destiny: Kingdom Hearts which took place before this story. Since Aerith didn't live on this world in this universe (since it's a part of Kingdom Hearts) I had to find a suitable replacement for the space she left. Now Aerith will still maintain the same role she had in VII while Maya will be Kaya's emotional support and overall moral compass. And as for the different last names for Elmyra and Maya, well I didn't want anyone to think that there was any relation between my character and Aerith so I made that minor change. I will explain it better later so be patient for now. A lot of fore planning went in to this story and the characters in it so be patient and all will make sense soon enough. And with that I shall bid you all adieu.

Maya: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Don of the Slums

Titano Man: Hi! I'm Titano Man XIII. And I'm here to bring you the next chapter of Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix. So without further ado let's get the ball roll-

Kaya: Why are you talking like that?

Titano Man: I was trying to be formal.

Kaya: Well don't. It's a little weird.

Maya: Come on sis! Don't be mean!

Kaya: What? He shouldn't be acting like some weirdo on the internet.

Maya: While I agree that he should just be himself that comment was uncalled for!

Titano Man: I'm right here!

Aerith: Um, I'm sorry for interrupting but don't we have to start the chapter?

Maya: Oh right! Kaya, can you do the disclaimer?

Kaya: Sure. Come on! Does it _look_ like this guy owns anything? The only thing he does own are the OCs so please don't bitch about this lawyers! Alright?!

Titano Man: Am I even needed here?

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII Re:Mix**

**Chapter 4: Don of the Slums**

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Flowers Blooming in the Church**

The scene opens to a small bedroom on the second floor of a quaint little home located in the slums of Sector 5.

There lying on the bed was Kaya. She was recalling everything that had happened that day.

The first thing was the mission she went on and the encounter with President Shinra. Then there was the battle against the robot and then falling from the plate. Then waking up in an old church and meeting her twin sister for the first time. After that a bunch of Shinra thugs led by a Turk showed up. They ran away and helped her sister get back home.

She and Terra ran into Taokaka, she hadn't changed at all. And then they met Maya's mother. The silvernette knew that the girl was adopted.

Everything after meeting Elmyra was a bit of a blur. Kaya remembered that she was very tired and had wanted to get some rest. She opted to skip dinner and get to bed. Maya took her up to her room and she got some sleep. Now it was very late in the night and the girl had awakened to find her twin sleeping next to her.

'_This still seems so surreal._' she thought as she lay on her side and stared at her sister. She reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of the girl's face. '_I'm sorry Maya but I can't stay here anymore._' she thought sadly.

Earlier Elmyra had told them to leave during the night without telling Maya about it. Terra, Kaya, and Cloud agreed that it would be for the best.

'_We have to get back to the others in Sector 7. I know that Aeros must be worried sick about me._' she thought forlornly. She missed the boy terribly even though it had only been several hours since she had last seen him.

The girl sighed softly and quietly got out of the soft bed without awakening the other girl, a skill that was perfected after years of sharing a bed with someone else.

She stared at the flower girl for several moments before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye Maya." she whispered as she stood straight again.

She turned around and walked to the door. She spared one last glance before opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

In the hall the young swordswoman stood with her back to the door, her head bowed and a hand held over her heart.

She had her reservations about leaving her sister so soon after meeting her, but there were much more important things that needed her attention right now.

Kaya then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Terra staring at her in sympathy.

Cloud then came out of the guest room and looked at the two.

Both girls nodded and made the three made their way downstairs.

They passed by Tao who was sleeping on the floor next to the door.

After leaving the house the trio moved through the empty Sector 5 without any trouble.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Underneath the Rotting Pizza**

The soon reached the wall separating Sector 5 and Sector 6 where they ran into a surprise.

Standing in front of the giant hole in the wall were Aerith, Maya, and a grinning Taokaka!

"You're all up early." the girl said with a smirk.

"What the… Maya, Tao?! What are you two doing here?!" Terra asked in shock as she stared at the two.

"Tao had a feeling that Silver lady, Magic lady, and Mr. Bodyguard would leave Maya and Tao behind without telling you. So we followed you and took a shortcut to beat you guys here!" the catgirl said with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" Maya asked while looking at her sister.

Kaya looked away in guilt.

"How could we ask you to go along when we knew it would be dangerous?" Cloud asked as he looked at the girl.

"Are you done?" Aerith asked with a blank look as she crossed her arms.

Cloud scratched his head.

"I'm sorry Maya." Kaya said apologetically.

Maya smiled softly. "It's okay sis." she said gently. "You'll have to go through the slum in Sector 6 in order to get to Tifa's Seventh Heaven. Tao and I will take you there. Come on!" Maya said as she, Aerith, and Tao ran on ahead.

"Wait!" Cloud said before shaking his head with a sigh.

They then ran after the three girls.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Flowers Blooming in the Church**

After a while they came across an old playground that sat next to the gate to Sector 7.

"There's the gate to Sector 7." Maya said as she pointed at a giant metal gate that sat behind the playground.

"Thanks. I guess that this is goodbye. You're gonna be alright going home?" Cloud asked as he looked at Aerith and Maya.

"Oh no! 'Whatever shall will we do?!' ...isn't that what you want Maya and I to say?" Aerith said as she held her hands behind her back.

Kaya was silent for a moment before saying something. "You can come with us to Sector 7." she said with her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure? Won't we get in the way?" Maya asked tentatively.

"What do you mean 'in the way'?" asked Cloud.

"It's nothing!" the flower girl said as she shook her head. She put her hands behind her back. "Can we take a break?" she asked as she looked at the man.

"I guess we can take a break." he said with a shrug.

The girl smiled before walking into the playground.

Several minutes later Kaya and Maya were sitting on a swing set while Aerith and Cloud sat on a large slide and Terra sat on an old playhouse while Tao was watching a butterfly flit about on the ground in front of it.

"Hey Cloud... What rank were you?" Aerith asked from out of the blue.

"Rank?" he asked in curiosity.

"She meant from SOLDIER dumb-ass!" Kaya said with a blank look.

"Kaya! You shouldn't insult people." Maya said in a scolding tone.

"You obviously don't know me very well little sister." said the girl.

"What makes you think I'm the little sister?" Maya said with a pout.

"Simple. I'm more mature." she said teasingly as she poked the girl on the forehead with her right index and middle fingers.

She had seen Aeros do this affectionate gesture to his younger sister many times during the year before coming to Midgar.

"To answer your question, I was... 1st Class." Cloud said as he looked up.

"Just like him..." Maya said as she looked down.

"Just like who?" Kaya asked as she looked at her sister.

"An old friend of mine." the girl said with a blush dusting her cheeks.

Kaya saw the blush and smirked. "Aww! My baby sister has a crush!" she said teasingly.

"I-it's not a crush!" she said as her blush darkened.

"You're lying~!" the silver-haired swordswoman said in a singsong tone. "So what did he do? Did he take you on a nice little night on the town?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, yeah... But it wasn't anything serious!" Maya said defensively before sheepishly looking at the ground, blush still staining her face. "But I did like him for a while..." she said with melancholy in her voice.

"I probably knew him. What was his name?" Cloud asked prompting the girl to look at him.

"It doesn't really matter now." the girl said with a sad smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but, why is that?" Terra asked tentatively. She knew this was a touchy subject and didn't want to make the girl sad.

"He's dead." was all that Maya had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic!" the Mage said apologetically. She winced slightly at her own thoughtlessness and she looked down in shame. She still had a lot to learn when it came to interacting with people.

"It's okay Terra." Maya said soothingly. "I've already made my peace with it." she said with a small smile.

Just then the giant metal gate that led to Sector 7 opened and an elaborate Chocobo-drawn carriage rode through.

As the carriage turned to head into Sector 6 Cloud then noticed two people sitting in the back.

"Huh? Hey, back there..." he said prompting everyone else to look the carriage.

Sitting in the back of the carriage were two beautiful young women.

The first woman had long raven let loose and free and deep wine-red eyes. She wore a beautiful blue dress that hugged her body and showed off her amazing figure. The dress looked quite tight around her chest, barely restraining her large breasts and there was a slit in the dress to show off her long, slender legs and her beautiful, fair skin. A slight amount of makeup was applied to enhance her natural beauty.

The second young woman looked very young compared to the first. She had long blond hair that flowed freely behind her back and bright green eyes. She also wore a blue dress that hugged her body and showed off her figure. She was nowhere near as well-endowed as the first woman seeing that she only had B-cup sized breasts, but she made up for it with her long, slender legs with beautiful, flawless, fair skin. Like the other woman, the lightest amount of makeup was applied to enhance her natural beauty.

Cloud, Kaya, and Terra's eyes then widened in shock.

"Tifa?!" Cloud said in shock.

"Noel?!" Kaya said as she stood up from her seat on the swing.

It didn't look like the two women heard them since the carriage kept moving into Sector 6.

Everyone watched as the Carriage left the area.

"Those girls in the cart were Tifa and Noel, right?" Aerith asked as she looked at Cloud. Upon the blond man's confirmation she continued. "Where were they going? They looked kind of odd..." she said as she held her chin in thought.

'_They were heading towards Sector 6. That's where _he _lives. Are they...?_' Maya thought as she looked at the path that led to Sector 6. '_Only one way to find out!_' she thought before taking off after the cart.

"Maya!" Kaya said in shock as her twin ran off.

"Wait! It could be dangerous!" Aerith said as she jumped off the slide and ran after the girl.

"Hey, wait for Tao!" Tao said as she chased the two flower girls.

"Kaya, Terra, and I will take care of it! You three go home!" Cloud called out as the three girls ran down the path. He gritted his teeth as the three kept running to who knows where. "Come on!" he said to Terra and Kaya as he jumped down from the slide.

The two girls looked at each other before nodding and following after the Ex-SOLDIER.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Oppressed People**

After a little while Terra, Kaya, and Cloud reached Sector 6's Wall Market and caught up with Aerith, Maya, and Tao.

"This place is scary in a lot of ways. _Especially_ if you're a girl." Maya said warningly as she glanced around. "We've got to find Tifa and Noel, fast!" she said with a sense of urgency. She didn't want to be in the infamous Wall Market any longer than what was necessary.

The party of six had spent the better part of an hour asking for any information about Tifa and Noel... with limited success.

The information they were able to gather soon led them to the grandest looking building in all of Sector 6. It was Don Corneo's mansion.

They entered the building and found themselves in a small Wutian restaurant that sat directly in front of the mansion's front door. Throughout the small area were many attractive and might I add skimpily dressed, waitresses moving about serving the many male patrons.

'_Not five seconds in here and I already hate this place._' Kaya thought with a blank look on her face. But under the surface, pure, unbridled, feminine fury was bubbling up. She was always a supporter of women's rights. And seeing the waitresses here being eye-humped by lecherous old men and treated like pieces of meat was pissing her off to no end. She was using every ounce of will she had in order to keep herself from butchering every last man in this building.

She then felt someone squeeze her hand comfortingly.

She looked to the side and saw Maya looking at her sympathetically.

"I don't like it here either. So let's hurry up and find Tifa and Noel." she said with a small smile.

"Alright..." Kaya said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Just then one of the waitresses came up to them.

She had long brown pulled up into a pair of buns with a couple of and dark brown eyes. Her complexion suggested that she was from Wutai. She wore a tight fitting blue Qipao that showed off her figure and with a large hole on the chest that chowed off a scandalous amount of cleavage from her large breasts and the skirt was short enough that it nearly exposed her rear, so she wore a pair of black tights to give her some modesty. She had a large smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Welcome to Don Corneo's Palace of Decadence! How may I serve you?" the woman said with a thick Wutain accent.

"Yeah, we're here to find a couple of friends of ours. They probably came here not too long ago. Have you seen them?" Kaya asked the woman as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The waitress looked around to see if there was anyone listening in before leaning in to whisper to them.

"You talk about girls that Don Corneo summon?" the woman said in a confidential tone.

Kaya nodded.

"They went into mansion. I can get you back there. But it cost you." she said as she held out her hand.

"Alright..." Kaya said with a sigh. "Cloud, pay the woman." she said as she looked at the blond.

"Why me?" asked the man.

"Because I don't have any money on me." she said with a shrug.

The mercenary sighed before pulling out a healthy sum of gil and placing it into the woman's hand.

The woman smiled a real smile and put hid the money in her dress.

"Follow me." she said walking towards.

They soon reached the back of the restaurant where the entrance to Don Corneo's mansion was.

"Thank you." Kaya said with a bow. She then pulled the woman close and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here. All of you." she said before letting the waitress go.

"Good luck to you." the waitress said before leaving.

The party of six walked up to the bouncer at the door.

Kaya and Cloud walked up to the shady looking man.

"Hey, have you seen a really pushy girl and a really shy girl wearing skimpy dresses came through here?" Kaya asked the man.

"Eh, we get a lot of those types upcoming through here. Could you be a little more specific." the man said in a New Jersey accent.

"Uh... they have long legs." the girl said trying to remember key features about Tifa and Noel.

"No." said the bouncer.

"One has long, black hair and the other has long, blonde hair." said Terra.

"No."

"One's a little bossy and the other has really low self-esteem." said Kaya.

"Not ringing any bells." said the man.

Kaya sighed. "One has melons as big as your head..." she said tiredly. She was certain that would be the one feature that any man would remember first.

"And the other has boobies as flat as a cutting board, meow!" Tao said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah…! Those two went in not too long ago. Eh... but I'm under strict orders from Don Corneo to only let girls through, so beat it!" the bouncer said pushing Cloud away.

Cloud and Kaya returned to the group and tried to come up with a plan.

"This is Don Corneo's place so that means Cloud will have to wait out here while the rest of us go in, find Tifa and Noel, kill Don Corneo, and stop the biggest prostitution ring in all of Midgar." Kaya said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wait, I've got a non-violent and wackier idea! Come on, the inn's not too far from here. We can discuss it there." Maya said before running out of the restaurant.

* * *

Later at the inn the party of six was discussing Maya's new idea.

"So what's this idea of yours Maya?" Kaya asked as she looked at her sister.

"Well... Only girls are allowed into Don Corneo's mansion, right?" she asked rhetorically as she looked at the group before her.

"Yeah." replied Cloud.

"And we need to get in without startling your friends, right?" she asked as she looked at Cloud in particular.

Aerith realized were the silver-haired flower girl was going with this and began giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny, Aerith?" Cloud asked as he looked at the brunette.

"Cloud, have you ever played 'Pretty, Pretty Princess'?" Maya asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kaya realized what she was insinuating and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"No..." Cloud said feeling a little disturbed by both the question and the laughing.

"Cloud, why don't you dress up as a girl? It's the only way." Aerith said through her giggles.

"Say WHAT?!" Cloud asked in shock.

Terra realized that was what this conversation was about and tried to hold back her giggles. She thought the idea of men wearing dresses disturbing, but it was amusing at the same time.

"Girls, I can't..." he said trying to protect his masculinity.

"Come on Cloud, You care about Tifa don't you?" Aerith asked as she looked at the blond.

"God, sis... That's the best idea I've ever heard!" Kaya said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "And just so you know... I'm totally okay with having you dress Cloud up as a girl." she said with a grin. This was too funny.

"Okay, so all we have to do is-" Maya said before her sister cut her off.

"Don't worry sis. I saw a nice little boutique on the way here that would serve our needs quite nicely." Kaya said as she looked at Cloud with a predatory grin.

The Ex-SOLDIER gulped audibly and actually looked afraid.

* * *

After spending the better part of an hour on a side quest, the party had almost gathered almost all of the materials to make Cloud's dress-err, I mean disguise.

The last things they needed were some makeup and a pair of Bikini Briefs.

The only place to find these items was at the Honeybee Inn.

"Alright so we have a Membership Card so Cloud could get in without any problems." Kaya said as she gave the Membership Card to Cloud. "And luckily, I 'found' a honeybee costume nearby so I could make sure Blondie here doesn't mess things up." she said as she held up a honeybee uniform that the 'employees' of the Honeybee Inn wore.

Kaya had actually broken into the laundry room of the 'inn' and had stolen a costume from one of the clean bins in the room after making sure it was clean enough to wear.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Honeybee Inn**

After a few minutes Cloud and Kaya, who was now wearing the honey bee costume, were inside the Honeybee Inn.

"Okay, we're in. We might find some makeup in the changing rooms in the back." Kaya said as she and the Ex-SOLDIER walked to the back of the inn.

Aerith and the other girls weren't allowed to enter because they weren't employees. Luckily Kaya was able to fool the bouncer with her stellar acting skills.

The two reached the changing rooms were several of the 'employees' were getting ready for their shift.

"Just let me handle things here Casanova." Kaya said as she went to talk with the other women in the room. After a couple of minutes Kaya came back to Cloud with the makeup they needed as well as having some makeup applied to her face as well, making her look more beautiful than she normally did. "Alright, all that's left are the Bikini Briefs." Kaya said as she pulled out the list they had. "So let's get you into one of these rooms." she said as she pushed the man to one of the doors marked the 'Group Room'.

Kaya and Cloud were now in the Group Room that another honeybee worker opened for them.

"Everyone's waiting. Shall I let them in?" asked the woman.

"Wait, everyone?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Okay, everybody! You can come in!" the woman said as she opened the door.

Kaya looked at the door and her eyes widened in shock as a group of large male bodybuilders came into the room. She had to press herself against the wall in order to keep from being trampled by them.

"Ooh, an unexpected guest in the orgy room!" one body builder said in a Swedish accent.

"Ooh, fresh meat!" said another body builder.

Kaya's eyes widened in realization about what was going to happen after all, the room was full of men and the only other woman was leaving. She fled from the room to save herself from any emotional scarring.

"There's been a _HORRIBLE_ misunderstanding!" Cloud said nervously. "I think I'll be going now..." he said as he tried to move around the large group of big, sweaty men.

"I don't think so, cutie! Come on guys! Let's make him feel welcome!" the lead bodybuilder said with the others cheering their accent.

"OH DEAR GO-"

That was all Kaya heard from Cloud before she slammed the door shut behind her with a heavy blush on her face. (It was both awkward and hilarious to write this part.)

* * *

Half an hour later the group of bodybuilders left the room followed by an emotionally scarred looking Cloud.

"Hey, buddy...! How are you feeling?" Kaya asked as the blond walked by. "Cloud?" she asked in concern.

"We shall NEVER speak of this again! Got it?!" the man said with a shudder.

"Okay... Did you get the briefs?" the silvernette asked only to have a piece of fabric hit her in the face. She peeled it from her eyes and saw that it was a pair of bikini briefs. She held it as far away from herself as possible while covering her mouth to keep herself from throwing up with her free hand. "I'll take that as a yes." said as she put the briefs away and crossed off the last item on the list.

The two left the Honeybee Inn and rejoined the rest of the party.

**End Theme**

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Oppressed People**

The party returned to the boutique with all items in hand.

Kaya decided to keep the honey bee costume so she could surprise a certain someone with it.

Cloud went in first and got changed.

When he came out he was now wearing a long and modest purple dress with long sleeves. The wig made it appear that he had long hair that was pulled into a pair of braids, though some of his spiky hair poked through. He wore a small amount of makeup on his face to make him appear more feminine. All in all, he looked like an actual woman, which shocked the other girls.

"Whoa, Cloud! You look... wow." Maya said at a complete loss for words. If she didn't know better she would say that Cloud was actually a girl.

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing... The fact that Cloud is actually wearing a dress, the fact that he looks like an actual girl, or the fact that his dress actually looks good on him." Kaya said as she crossed her arms over her chest, arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as she stared at the blond.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Cloud said sourly with a scowl before walking away from the changing room, trying to walk like a woman while doing so.

"Okay, okay that's enough joking around. Let's get changed girls." Aerith said as she pulled a nice dress from the rack and went into the changing room.

She came out wearing a beautiful, long, red dress that complemented her figure and shimmered in the light. Her hair was no longer in a braid but was still pulled into a long, free flowing ponytail. In her bow a piece of green Materia was seen.

"Wow, Aerith. You look great!" complemented Maya.

"Thank you." the woman said with a smile.

After a while Terra, Kaya, and Maya had gotten changed into beautiful looking dresses.

Terra wore a black and white top and skirt with stripes, baring her midriff, with a transparent gray-blue cape and a small cloth of the same color hanging from under her skirt. She wore pointed, black and silver high heeled boots and a pair of short white gloves. Her hair was worn in a small bun rather than the long ponytail she usually wore.

Maya wore a plain knee-length white dress that hugged her figure and brought out her innocence. Her Cyan ribbon was tied just under her bust which had an effect of drawing the eye to her chest (She did this without realizing it). She had a slight layer of makeup on that brought out her natural beauty and brought focus to her mesmerizing cat-like cyan eyes.

Kaya on the other hand went all out and picked a stunning cyan dress that made her look even more beautiful than she normally did. It was knee length with a slit on the side to show her long creamy legs, it was backless up to the middle of her back. It was held up by two thin strings that tied around her neck. Her long hair was pulled into a thin braid with her cyan ribbon holding it up. She had a slight layer of makeup on that enhanced her natural beauty.

They were currently trying to get Taokaka to change into a dress so they could get going.

"Come on Tao! We need to get into the mansion!" Maya said pleadingly as the catgirl sat facing a corner on the floor.

"Uh-uh! No way! This is the coat of the Kaka clan! There's no way that Tao's taking this off!" she said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn it Tao! We don't have time for this! Tifa and Noel need our help and they won't get it unless we get you into your dress now!" Kaya said as she gritted her teeth. They had been arguing with this girl for the last ten minutes!

After having enough of the Kaka's attitude, Kaya grabbed her by the hood and started dragging her into the changing room.

Tao held onto the hood to keep her face hidden while the girl dragged her.

The silvernette grabbed a dress on the rack as she passed it and entered the changing room with Tao.

After a few minutes of what sounded like violent struggling, judging from the sounds of Tao's hissing, yowling, and small shrieks of indignation, the catgirl's cat-themed coat came flying out of the changing room followed shortly by her cat-themed boots.

After another few minutes of struggling Kaya came out of the changing room looking like she had gone through the toughest battle of her life. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in bruises and claw marks, which thankfully disappeared within seconds thanks to her accelerated healing ability, and her makeup was absolutely ruined! The only upside to this was the dress was completely unscathed.

"God...!" she said as she leaned on her knees while panting. "That was harder than I thought it would be." she said as she wiped some sweat from her brow. "Okay Tao, come on out." she said as she looked back to the changing room.

After about a minute a single crimson eye poked out.

"It's okay Tao. You don't have to be afraid." Kaya said soothingly with a soft smile.

"Are you sure, meow?" the girl asked softly from behind the curtain.

"Of course I am Tao. You're very beautiful. I saw so for myself. Can't you break your tradition just for one night?" the silver-haired swordswoman said with a smile.

"Just for one night, Meow?" the Kaka clan member asked shyly.

The girl nodded reassuringly.

"Okay..." the girl said softly before the eye disappeared.

A few tension building moments passed as everyone anticipated getting to see Taokaka's face for the very first time, especially Terra and Maya. For all of the time they had known the catgirl they had never seen her face once!

The curtain slowly moved away and Tao walked out revealing her features to everyone.

Tao's face was soft and innocent looking. Her nose was small and cute, , and her large crimson eyes had cat-like slits for pupils. Her lips were small, soft, and looked quite kissable, which was a little surprising given that she gives out such large grins. On the top of her head sat two cat ears, which were black and had faded to white at the tips, a stark contrast to her light blonde hair, which still had two long braids that fell to either side of her head and framed her face. Her hands were small and dainty with sharp, claw-like nails. Her body was muscular, but more like that of an gymnast's body, most likely due to her energetic nature. Her breasts weren't as large as they looked to be from beneath the jacket, they were probably anywhere from size Cs to size Ds or around that range. Now to the dress she wore. Tao wore a knee-length soft yellow spaghetti-strap dress that really made her look more cute than sexy. She had a matching pair of high heeled shoes to help support her weight. Kaya felt no need to apply any makeup to the girl since this would be the only time that her face would really be seen by anyone and the fact that she didn't need it. All-in-all, Tao looked beautiful.

Everyone stared at the blonde in awe.

"Wow...! Tao... You look so beautiful!" Maya said with a smile as she walked up to the catgirl.

"Tao does, meow?" the blonde asked shyly.

"Of course you do!" Terra said with a smile.

"You're very pretty. I'm jealous." Aerith said with a smile. "Cloud agrees too, right Cloud?" she asked as she looked to the disguised man.

"I guess. She's not ugly if that's what you're asking." he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

That didn't boost Tao's confidence as her ears drooped and she looked down.

"Oh, you're terrible Cloud!" Aerith said as she hit the blond on the shoulder.

"Ignore him Tao. He was probably dropped on his head as a baby." Kaya said with a roll of her eyes. "That face of yours could make any man fall for you, no doubt about that!" she said with a grin.

"You really think so, meow?" Tao asked as she looked at the girl.

"I know so! You're gonna knock them all dead!" Kaya said with a grin as she put a hand on the catgirl's shoulder. She then leaned in and whispered into ear. "And if you do this then I'll buy you dinner." she said soft enough for only the catgirl to hear.

Tao's eyes widened and her ears perked up. "Meeeeoooowwww, Alright then! Tao will help you guys sneak into Don Corn on the Cob's mansion!" she shouted in determination and a strong fire burned in her eyes. There was nothing she wouldn't do for food.

Everyone but Kaya couldn't help but sweatdrop at seeing Tao's sudden change in demeanor.

"That's great to hear. Now let's get ready to go." Kaya said with a pleased grin on her face.

* * *

Sometime later the party was standing in front of the entrance to Don Corneo's mansion.

"Are you sure about this Maya?" Kaya asked a little nervously.

"We have to make it look convincing. Now follow my lead." Maya said seriously before she started walking to the bouncer at the door.

"Ugh, fine! But you _so_ owe me for this!" the young swordswoman growled to her sister before following her.

When the guard acknowledged their presence Maya puffed out her chest a little and smiled at him.

"Hey there, big boy!" she said seductively as the man eyed her cleavage. She repressed the urge to shudder at the lecherous look and continued. "We're six young, curious girls with low self-esteem and daddy issues. Can we come inside, please?" she said pleadingly as she gave the guy the puppy dog eyes.

"Eh, seems legit. Sure, knock yourselves out." the bouncer said with a shrug and opened the door for the girl.

"I _can't_ believe that worked!" Kaya whispered to her twin as the party walked into the mansion.

Maya only giggled.

* * *

**Play Final Fantasy VII OST- Don of the Slums**

After the clerk in the main reception area left to inform Don Corneo that six new women had arrived, they split up to find Noel and Tifa.

Cloud entered the basement of the mansion and saw a LOT of bondage/torture equipment.

He shuddered at the sight.

But standing in the middle of the room were Tifa and Noel!

He walked towards the two but then remembered his current appearance and backed away before either girl noticed him.

Just then Aerith, Kaya, Maya, Terra, and Tao, who looked like she had just come back from raiding the Don's fridge, entered the chamber.

Aerith looked between Cloud and Tifa several times before she figured it out and walked over to the two girls.

Kaya looked at the blond with a knowing smirk and he looked away with a flustered blush which prompted her to giggle.

"Are you two Tifa and Noel?" the brunette asked as she looked at the two girls.

They nodded and walked over to her.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Aerith." Aerith said with a smile and a bow.

Maya then walked up to them.

Both Tifa and Noel's eyes had widened in shock as they saw the Kaya look-alike.

"Kaya?!" they both asked in shock.

Maya giggled in amusement. "You almost got it right! But my name's Maya. Maya Gracidea." the younger flower girl said with a beaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Noel said apologetically. "It's just that... You look like a good friend that we've lost recently." the blonde said as she and Tifa looked down in sadness, remembering the people they had lost on that mission.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I brought of a sore subject!" Maya said apologetically.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." said Tifa.

"She must have meant a lot to you." Maya said as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward slightly.

"Yes, she did." Noel said with melancholy. "Terra and Kaya were really great friends to me. They would always go out of their way to help with any sort of problem I had. And they always told me that I was really pretty too. I miss them a lot." she said as tears began to lace her eyes and she sniffled a bit.

"Do you really mean that?" a third, and familiar, voice asked softly.

Noel nodded. "I do." she said softly.

"I'm so glad that you cared so much about us Noel!" another voice said happily as Terra and Kaya stepped out of the shadows with smiles on their faces. Kaya stood right next to her twin.

Both Noel's and Tifa's eyes widened in shock as they saw the once thought to be dead girls standing before them. And not only that, but that she apparently had a twin sister.

"T-Terra... Kaya... I-is that really you?" Noel asked in disbelief, though there was a trace of hope in her voice.

"Who else do you know who's shyer than you and can make a dress like this work, huh?" Kaya said as she gestured to Terra and the dress that hugged her body.

"How the hell did you two even get in here?" Tifa asked in shock.

"What can I say? We're jacks-of-all-trades!" Kaya said with with a shrug.

"Oh, it _is_ you!" the blonde said happily as she ran and brought them into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, we missed you too Noel." Kaya said as Noel began to softly cry tears of joy. "Okay, please stop crying! You're ruining our dresses." she said as she felt her friend's tears dampening the fabric of her dress.

"I-I'm sorry." Noel said as she dried her tears.

"Terra... Kaya... Is Cloud...?" Tifa asked with a worried look on her face.

The silver-haired swordswoman smirked as looked back to the two figures standing in the shadows of the room.

"Hey Tao! How is _Miss._ Cloud doing over there?" Kaya asked in amusement causing Aerith and Maya to giggle.

"Nya, Mister Lady's still sulking over here!" an energetic girl's said from the other side of the room as two glowing red eyes were seen in the shadows.

"Tao is that you?" Noel asked as she looked at the set of glowing red eyes.

"Hey, it's the Lacking Lady!" Tao said excitedly as she ran up to the girl and hugged her.

"T-Tao?!" the Gunner said as she looked at the cat-eared blonde that was currently hugging her.

"That's Tao's name, don't wear it out!" she said with her trademarked toothy grin.

While everyone was currently distracted with Tao's shenanigans Maya walked over to Cloud and dragged him to join the rest of the group.

Tifa noticed the familiar looking 'woman' and took a closer look.

"Cloud?!" she said as she jumped in shock.

This earned everyone else's attention.

"Why are you dressed like that?! And what are you doing here?!" she asked before shaking her head. "What happened to you three after the fall? Are you okay?" she asked the three in concern.

"You've already met my twin sister Maya and Aerith here." Kaya said while gesturing to the two flower girls. "Well the best way to explain it is that we fell into their flower bed, they helped us get up. After that she took us to her home to spend the night, and then they made Cloud dress up like a girl in order to do this little rescue mission." she explained as she looked up to the ceiling in thought as she recalled the events that took place up until now.

"I see-" Tifa said right before Kaya cut her off.

"OH! And Cloud got emotionally scarred and violated by a bunch of male bodybuilders! ...At least I think. I wasn't there to see the whole thing." the girl said as she held her chin in thought.

All of the women blushed at the statement while Cloud shuddered.

* * *

After a few moments of awkward silence Cloud spoke up.

"Tifa, Noel, explain. What are you two doing in a place like this?" he asked as he looked at the two girls.

"Well, um..." Noel trailed off nervously.

"We'll be over here." Maya said as she, Aerith, and Tao walked over to a corner of the room.

"And we'll cover our ears." Aerith said politely before turning around to face the wall and do just that.

"We're here to get some information out of Don Corneo about what Shinra's up to right now." Noel said as she shifted her weight onto her right leg.

"Oh, so you two are here to interrogate him." Kaya said in realization.

"What? Did you think we were here on a booty call with the Don?" Tifa asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms over her chest while Noel blushed deeply.

Kaya opened her mouth to give a smart comment but Tifa stopped her.

"Don't answer that." she said as she held her hand up in a stopping motion to the girl.

Kaya closed her mouth.

"Anyways, when we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this man. So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him." she said as she uncrossed her arms.

"That's when the Don's name popped up." said Cloud.

"Right, Don Corneo." Tifa said with a nod. "Barret told us to leave the lech alone... But something's been bothering me about this." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see. So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth." Cloud said as he too crossed his arms.

"So we made it here, but now we're in a bind." said Noel.

"What kind of bind?" Terra asked in curiosity.

"Corneo's looking for a bride." Tifa said with a sigh.

"Every day, he gets a bunch of girls, chooses one of them, and then... ...and, well..." Noel said shyly as a blush lit up her face.

"He then proceeds to fuck them, right?" Kaya asked with her arms crossed.

Noel's blush deepened and she nodded.

"Anyway, either Noel or I have to be the girl ...we're out for tonight." said Tifa.

"Sorry... But we overheard..." Aerith spoke up as she, Maya, and Tao turned to look at the rebels.

"If you know the girls then there's no problem, right?" Maya asked as she looked at Tifa.

"I guess so, but..." the ravenette said in uncertainty.

"Well, we have six right here." the younger flower girl said as she gestured to herself and the others.

"No way! We can't have you three getting involved! Hell, I don't even want Terra to get involved with this!" Kaya said as she looked at the three girls.

"Oh? And it's alright for you, Tifa, and Noel to be in danger?" Maya asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't want you three in any danger either!" Cloud said as he shook his head.

"Really, Cloud? You want to get violated by a big sweaty guy again?" Kaya asked with a blank stare as she crossed her arms.

Cloud shuddered at the thought and shook his head.

Tifa walked passed Cloud towards Aerith, Maya, and Tao.

"Is it alright?" Tifa asked in concern. She would understand if any of them would want to back out.

"I grew up in the slums. I'm used to danger." Maya said as she walked towards the stairway leading towards the upper floors.

The other women followed as Cloud stayed rooted to his spot.

"Do you trust me?" Maya asked as she turned around to look at Tifa.

"Yes. Thank you Maya." Tifa said gratefully.

"*Ahem* Ladies..." a man said from the top of the stairs.

The girls looked up to him.

"The Don's ready to make his... _selection_." the man said, pausing in the middle to snicker.

"HO, BOY!" Kaya said with a sigh as she looked to the others. "Well... It looks like one of us will have to take one for the team here." she said with a grimace.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." said Noel.

"We need to know _everything_ about Shinra's scheme." Tifa said as she crossed her arms.

"Very well... Ready, Cloud?" Aerith asked as she looked at Cloud.

The blond sighed in defeat and walked towards the stairs. "Sure! I haven't seen enough naked men today anyway!" he said sourly as he climbed the stairs.

"Was it that bad for him?" Terra asked as she looked at Kaya.

"I'm not sure. I didn't stick around long enough to see what happened." the silver-haired swordswoman said with a shrug.

* * *

A little later the party of eight was standing in front of Don Corneo, who was sitting behind a large desk with several dishes stacked on it.

Don Corneo was a short, portly man sporting a thin mustache and blonde hair shaved at the sides. The word "Love" above a heart pierced by an arrow was tattooed on the left side of his head, and he is never without a cigar in his mouth. His outfit consisted of a red three-quarter length coat with fur trim on the collar and cuffs over a white shirt, opened part way to reveal a hairy chest, blue jeans with a golden belt buckle, and white shoes. Corneo appeared to be fond of jewellery and wore stud earrings, a medallion around his neck, and several rings on his fingers.

The Mafioso stared at the women and Cloud with a smirk.

"Alright, ladies! Line up in front of the Don!" said the bodyguard to Don Corneo's right.

The pudgy man jumped out of his seat and onto his desk as he ogled the number of women standing before them.

"Hmmm! Good, splendid! You boys seemed to have rounded up even more girls than normal!" he said with a lecherous grin. He noticed that most of the girls were clearly not of legal age yet, but given how attractive they were and that they came of their own volition, he didn't care. In fact it's been a while since he's had an underage 'wife.' (That sick pedophilic bastard!)

"You've certainly made my choice harder for me!" he said with a chuckle as he hopped off his desk and walked up to Aerith who was the furthest on the left followed by Tao, then Maya, Kaya, Terra, Noel, Cloud, and Tifa.

The man then leaned in slightly and took in Aerith's features.

"Now, let's see... Which girl should I choose? Hmm- hmm-!" he said as he looked at Aerith. "Your beauty reminds of that of a delicate flower. I would compare you to a rose but even that wouldn't do you justice!" he said with a grin.

He then moved to Tao.

"This one?" he said as he leaned in for a closer look. "You're certainly a cute one! I just LOVE the ears and tail! Very kinky!" he said before moving on to Kaya and Maya.

"Nya?" Tao said as she cocked her head to the side in confusion. She had no idea what that word meant.

"Oh! What have we here? A set of beautiful twin sisters! Such beauty is worthy of only goddesses!" Corneo said as he examined both girls' features.

He then walked over to Terra. "How about you then?" he asked as he leaned in to examine her.

Terra leaned away slightly as she looked down with a blush. She had never been scrutinized this closely by a man before.

"Such a cutie! And shy too! I especially love the hair, so exotic!" he said as he stood straight.

Terra let go of the breath she was holding as Don Corneo moved on to Noel.

"Hmm... You're a very nice looking young lady, but you're a bit on the flat side." the Mafioso said as he eyed her underdeveloped breasts.

Noel deflated and whined in shame as her breasts were once again brought up in a negative manner.

"Ah, but you look so cute right now! And those legs of yours certainly make up for your cutting board of a chest!" he said with a grin before moving over to Cloud.

"C-cutting board?!" Noel said with tears in her eyes as she covered her chest.

Kaya and Terra winced. They knew Noel was extremely sensitive when it came to her appearance, especially around the chest area where they were more blessed than her.

Don Corneo tried to look at Cloud but he moved his face away so the man couldn't get a good look.

"You're a shy one aren't you? I'll come back to you later." he said as he moved to Tifa.

He leaned in and examined the brawler.

"My, my, aren't you a real beauty?" he said as he looked her over.

He stood straight and went back to Cloud. He tried to get a good look at him but the disguised man kept turning his head away.

"Woo-hoo! I've made up my mind!" Don Corneo said excitedly. "My choice for tonight is..." he trailed off as a drum roll sounded.

Everyone braced themselves for his choice.

"This healthy-looking girl!" the fat man said as he pointed at Cloud.

Kaya breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"W-wait a second! I mean, uh, please wait a moment!" Cloud said in shock before remembering that he had to be a girl.

"Woo-hoo! I love chicks that play hard to get! Yeowza!" the Don said jovially. He turned around to face the other men. "You boys can have the other ones!" he said as he put his hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!" the two men said with salutes.

Don Corneo turned back to Cloud. "Well then, shall we go my pretty?!" he asked excitedly.

The Mafioso walked to the back of the room where his personal chambers were.

Cloud looked at Tifa and the others and they nodded to him. The Ex-SOLDIER sighed in defeat before following the crime lord.

The two body guards then led the girls out of the room.

* * *

(This part was also awkward to write.)

Let it be known that this was the most awkward day of Cloud Strife's life.

He now stood with his back facing the foot of Don Corneo's bed and said fat man was lying down on his king-sized bed trying to look seductive. (*Shudders*)

"Ahh, we're finally alone... Come here, my little butterfly. Let's get better acquainted." he said beckoning the mercenary to come towards him.

Cloud walked towards the side of the bed and the Don followed him until he stopped.

"You're so cute. I never get tired of looking at you." he said as he gazed into Cloud's glowing Mako-infused eyes. "Do you... like me, too?" he asked hopefully.

Cloud didn't answer, wanting more to get out of this situation and forget this day ever happened.

"You don't like me?" he asked looking hurt. "Is there anyone else?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, yes... His name is Barret." replied Cloud.

"Barret... Hmm, that sounds familiar." the mafioso said as he tried to recall where he heard that name before.

"You know, he's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. You know, AVALANCHE...?" Cloud said as he turned around.

"Oh, yeah. In Sector 7 in the slum..." he said in realization before he suddenly realized that the 'woman' in front of him knew information 'she' wasn't supposed to know about. "...and how do YOU know that?!" he asked as he looked at Cloud in suspicion.

Cloud then jumped back to the foot of the bed and tore off the dress, revealing to the Mafioso that he wore his soldier attire under his dress and that he was in fact a man.

The Don jumped back in shock. "A man?! You tricked me!" He said enraged. "Someone get in here NOW!' he shouted at the door.

"Unfortunately, no one'll be coming to help you Don Corneo." a voice said from the doorway.

Just then Kaya, Maya, Noel, Taokaka, Tifa, and Terra all ran into the room wearing their normal clothes again. Tao looked particularly happy to be wearing her clan's coat again.

"What the hell's going on?! Where are all of my guards?!" the man asked fearfully.

"They're all dead." Kaya said with a smile on her face.

"W-what?!" the fat man said in disbelief.

"I killed every last _man_ in your employ and freed all of the women that you've forced into servitude!" she said in a peppy tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines "Now all that's left is to take care of you and the women of the slums won't have to worry about you ever again." she said as she drew her katana and examined it. The steel of the blade glinted menacingly in the low lighting.

"Please don't! I'll do anything! I'll give you anything you want! Name it, money, power, weapons, men, women, anything!" the man pleaded pathetically.

"Shut up! We're asking the questions now!" Kaya growled menacingly, disgusted by the pathetic excuse of a man cowering before her. She was too disgusted to enjoy the fact that she was making the bastard piss his pants.

"What did your assistant find out about us? Talk! If you don't tell us..." Tifa said as she Aerith and Cloud moved to the side of the bed.

"I'll chop them off." Cloud said as he leaned his foot on the bed.

"No! Not that! I'll tell you everything!" Corneo said as he went pale.

"So... talk." the brawler said as she crossed her arms.

"...I made them find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that was what I was ordered to do." said the Mafioso.

"By who?" asked the ravenette.

"No! If I told you that I'll be killed!" the man said in a panic.

"Talk! If you don't tell us..."

"I'll rip them off." Aerith said threateningly as she mimicked Cloud and leaned her foot on the bed. (Whoa! And this is Aerith we're talking about here.)

Don Corneo screamed like a little girl. "It was Heidegger of Shinra!" he cried fearfully. "Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!" said the man.

"The head of Public Safety Maintenance?!" Cloud asked in shock.

"Did you say Shinra?! What are they up to?! Talk! If you don't tell us..." she said threateningly as she leaned on the bed. "I'll smash 'em." she said seriously.

"...You're serious, aren't you...? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I'm not fooling around here either, you know!" Don Corneo said nervously.

"You better tell us~. Otherwise we'll cut them off, cook then, and the make you eat them." Kaya said in a singsong tone while still examining her blade before looking at the crime lord with a scary smile.

"Okay, okay! I told Shinra that AVALANCHE's hideout was in the Sector 7 slums! They're gonna blow up the support pillar and force the plate to crash down onto the whole area!" the man said in a rush.

"But that will kill thousands of people! We have to stop them!" Terra said in worry as she looked at her fellow rebels.

"We've got no time to waste then. Let's go everyone!" Tifa said as she stood straight.

Kaya scoffed. "Why should I care? I don't give two shits about Barret." she said as she sheathed her katana and crossed her arms.

"That's also where your dumb apples are." said Tifa.

"GOD DAMN IT, let's go!" the girl said with urgency.

The party moved to the foot of the bed and were about to leave when Don Corneo suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, before you go. I have a quick question for all of you." said the man.

"Ugh, what is it Pervy Man?" Tao asked in annoyance. She wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.

"What do you call it when you quickly turn the tables on a group that wasn't expecting it?" he asked the party.

"You... uh... pull the rug out from under them?" Maya said unsurely.

"Bingo! And your prize is...!" the man said as he pulled a rope over his bead.

Suddenly the rug the party was standing on was literally pulled out from under their feet to reveal a trap door.

"You backstabbing bastard...!" Kaya said as she glared at Corneo before she and the rest of the party fell through the hole into the blackness below.

"Hey, thanks for playing!" the man said amusedly as the trap door closed. He laughed maniacally as the scene faded to black.

**End Theme**

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Titano Man: Man this was a slow one! I'm sorry if this chapter was really dialogue heavy but the good thing is that the next chapter will be filled with nothing but action!

Kaya: *Wearing her dress* this dress is beautiful! I'm definitely keeping this!

Titano Man: Glad you like it. It cost me a fortune to pay for those dresses.

Maya: Wait, I thought the dress maker said that they were for free?

Titano Man: They were free because I agreed to pay for them.

Noel: I'm sorry! If we had known that you were paying...

Titano Man: *waves it off* don't worry about it. So anyway, I'm going to start work on a new story.

Kaya: Again?!

Titano Man: Yes, again! I'll be releasing a sort of teaser for it soon, and depending on the feedback I get on it, I will post it soon afterwards. So be on the look out for it.

Taokaka: See you next time, meow!

* * *

Update: As of right now I will not be posting any new stories until my other stories have been developed further. I thank you for your continued support.


End file.
